Narodziny Rewanżysty
by RevanFanatic
Summary: Mandaloriańscy Neo-Konkwistadorzy napadają kolejne światy i zbliżają się do granic Republiki. Wobec braku reakcji ze strony Zakonu Jedi, młody Rycerz musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce... Wydarzenia sprzed pierwszego KotORa opowiedziane na nowo. Kluczowe fakty na ogół zgodne ze starym kanonem, ale w większości radosna twórczość. Raczej dużo SPOILERÓW z obydwu KotORów.
1. Prolog

To miała być rutynowa misja, „kurierska", jak określiła ją Kreia. Mistrzyni Jedi i główna Archiwistka Zakonu, za pośrednictwem łowców nagród, wyśledziła artefakt, który, wedle wszelkich zebranych przez nią danych, mógł być holokronem Sithów. W przypadku takich znalezisk, procedury były jasne: należało jak najszybciej zdobyć artefakt, a następnie zniszczyć. Jeżeli przedmiot był poważnie uszkodzony i nie stanowił większego zagrożenia, przed zniszczeniem można było poddać go badaniom w świątyni Jedi. Holokron z Ord Trasi miał należeć do tej drugiej grupy. Kreia zapoznała się z raportem przesłanym jej przez łowców i wywnioskowała, iż kryształ zasilający artefakt uległ zanieczyszczeniu. Wkrótce prawdopodobnie rozleci się sam, ale nim to nastąpi, doświadczona Jedi planowała dokładnie przebadać historyczne znalezisko. Położenie Ord Trasi sprzyjało jej planom; planeta znajdowała się nieopodal Dantooine, gdzie mogła w spokoju przeprowadzić niezbędne badania.

Kreia nie była najbardziej wylewną osobą w galaktyce, ale zdecydowanie nie przepadała za samotnymi eskapadami. Dlatego też zdecydowała się wziąć ze sobą swojego padawana. Spojrzała na swojego ucznia, który, wyposażony w holomapę, kroczył kilka metrów przed nią, i dokładnie zlustrowała go wzrokiem. Chłopak miał 16 lat, ale wyglądał bardzo dojrzale. Miał brązowe, krótko przystrzyżone włosy (jedynym wyjątkiem był warkoczyk, który padawan zaplótł sobie nad lewym uchem). Był szczupły, ale umięśniony. Wydawał się lekko przygarbiony, ale to dlatego, że intensywnie wpatrywał się w holomapę. Kreia nie miała nic przeciwko - dzięki temu wydawał się trochę niższy i nie górował nad swoją mistrzynią aż tak bardzo, jak wtedy gdy był wyprostowany. Jedi zrównała się krokiem ze swym padawanem i przyjrzała jego twarzy. Ciemne oczy chłopaka były całkowicie skupione na holomapie. Widziała pagórki i doliny odbijające się w jego źrenicach. Młody Jedi marszczył czoło, ewidentnie analizował otoczenie i zastanawiał się którędy najszybciej trafi do celu.

\- Mam coś na twarzy? - nagłe pytanie chłopaka wprawiło Kreię w konsternację. Najwyraźniej było to widać, bo padawan roześmiał się serdecznie i dodał - Nie chciałem przeszkadzać, ale ciężko skupić mi się na drodze, kiedy czuję na sobie czyjś wzrok.

\- Wybacz - Kreia próbowała ukryć zmieszanie - po prostu zastanawiałam się nad tym, jak wiele czasu minęło, odkąd spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy. Sięgałeś mi najwyżej do kolan, a kiedy powiedziałam, że chcę cię zabrać ze sobą, zapytałeś czy jestem twoją babcią - siwowłosa Jedi uśmiechnęła się do własnych wspomnień.

\- Och, chyba nigdy mi tego nie darujesz. Zaczynałaś już siwieć, a dla mnie każda starsza kobieta była babcią. Tym bardziej, że nigdy nie poznałem swojej. Poza tym kto inny mógłby chcieć mnie zabrać? W wieku 4 lat też pewnie nie słyszałaś o Jedi.

\- Właściwie to słyszałam. Zakon zabrał mnie niemal zaraz po narodzinach. Nie wiem nawet z jakiej planety pochodzę - w głosie Krei słychać było pewną nostalgię.

\- Daruj, nie miałem zamiaru…

\- Nie ma o czym mówić - ucięła Jedi - Więzi rodzinne są cenne, ale ograniczające. Niańczenie ciebie jest wystarczającym ciężarem, gdybym do tego musiała znosić rodziców, rodzeństwo i dzieci, chyba odcięłabym sobie rękę.

\- Mało praktyczne i nie rozwiązałoby problemu. Co innego ucięcie głowy - zaśmiał się chłopak.

\- Gdyby posłuchał nas Vrook, wygłosiłby zapewne kazanie na temat szkodliwości sarkazmu i wyjaśniłby, że prowadzi on na Ciemną Stronę. Ale Vrooka tu nie ma, więc powiem ci po prostu żebyś się zamknął - Kreia uśmiechnęła się do swojego padawana i zaczepnie, niby karcąco, klepnęła go w rękę.

\- Ależ mistrzyni! Kary cielesne w Zakonie Jedi są zakazane! - przypomniał chłopak z udawanym oburzeniem i dodał - Zbliżamy się do celu. Ale jeszcze wrócimy do tej rozmowy. Najlepiej w obecności mistrzów Vrooka i Vandara.

Kreia nie potrafiła opanować uśmiechu.

* * *

\- Dlaczego to zawsze muszą być jaskinie? - spytała Kreia włączając miecz świetlny, by rozjaśnić wnętrze groty. Zielona klinga wysunęła się z rękojeści, ale wcale nie sprawiła, że w pieczarze nastała jasność. Widoczność poprawiła się nieznacznie.

\- Nie wiem. Starożytni Sithowie zapewne przewidzieli, że jacyś wścibscy Jedi zechcą położyć łapy na ich spuściźnie i prewencyjnie poukrywali swoje skarby w takich miejscach, które zniechęciłyby do poszukiwań nawet łowcę nagród na głodzie przyprawowym.

\- Bardzo śmieszne. Skup się, padawanie. Wyczuwam tu silną obecność Ciemnej Strony i wcale nie jestem pewna, że jej źródłem jest holokron.

\- „Obecność Ciemnej Strony"? Sądziłem, że nie dzielisz Mocy na frakcje?

\- Oczywiście, że dzielę. Może i Rada upraszcza pewne pojęcia, ale to nie znaczy, że myli się całkowicie. Są miejsca, które ze swej natury budzą lęk i grozę oraz takie, w których czujesz się pewny siebie i radosny. Resztę sobie dopowiedz - odparła Kreia.

\- Dobrze więc. Co takiego wyczuwasz, jeżeli nie holokron?

\- Trudno powiedzieć. Gdybym nie wiedziała, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałabym, że zalęgł się tutaj…

\- Terentatek! - wykrzyknął nagle padawan.

Kreia w ostatniej chwili skoczyła w bok, unikając stratowania przez bestię. W ciemności ujrzała jak jej uczeń aktywuje miecz o fioletowym ostrzu i rzuca się na potwora.

\- Pamiętaj: terntateki to wyjątkowe stworzenia. Moc przepływa przez nie w sposób zupełnie wyjątkowy i uodparnia je na swoje działanie. Jeśli spróbujesz wyprowadzić atak Mocą, może on obrócić się przeciwko tobie - Kreia instruowała swego padawana, jednocześnie zbierając się z twardego skalnego podłoża, na którym wylądowała po wykonaniu uniku.

\- Dziękuję za wykład, ale teraz bardziej przydałby mi się dodatkowy miecz, a nie „Bestiariusz Cale'a Berkony" - warknął zirytowany chłopak, wykonał przewrót w tył, unikając ciosu wyprowadzonego przez bestię.

Kreia przywołała leżący na ziemi miecz i podbiegła do swojego ucznia. Terentatek stał kilka metrów od nich i wyglądał jakby szykował się do kolejnej szarży.

\- Ma skórę twardą jak kamień. Będziemy musieli zasypać go gradem ciosów, żeby przebić się do wrażliwszej tkanki. Proponuję celować w oczy, to musi być jego słaby punkt - wyszeptał padawan do swojej mistrzyni, zupełnie jakby obawiał się, że stwór może go usłyszeć i zrozumieć.

\- Spójrz na niego, jest jeszcze mały. To musi być dość młody osobnik, wątpię żeby jego skóra nabrała aż takiej twardości - Kreia również mówiła po cichu, choć nieco głośniej niż jej podopieczny.

\- Mały? Przecież on ma dobre 4 metry! Gdybym wziął cię na barana, czubkiem głowy sięgałabyś najwyżej jego klatki piersiowej!

\- Dorak twierdzi, że przeciętny terentatek osiąga wielkość 6 metrów. Ale o tym pogadamy później - stwierdziła Kreia, zauważając, że bestia zaczyna powoli maszerować w ich kierunku.

\- O ile będzie jakieś później… - wycedził jej uczeń.

Potwór przeszedł jeszcze kawałek, po czym zaryczał i machnął ogromną łapą. Kreia i jej uczeń poczuli, że tracą kontakt z gruntem i pofrunęli kilka metrów do tyłu, aż w końcu zatrzymali się na skałach. Drugi upadek w tak krótkim czasie, to było za wiele dla sędziwej mistrzyni. Archiwistka spróbowała się podnieść, ale nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Mogła tylko obserwować, jak terentatek zbliża się do niej, zaczęła czuć jego oddech tuż nad głową i nagle…

Bestia runęła do tyłu jak długa, powalona na ziemię przez padawana Krei. Mistrzyni nie miała pojęcia jak jej uczeń zdołał wyprowadzić tak silnego kopniaka bez użycia Mocy, ale nie miało to dla niej zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Następnie chłopak przywołał do wysuniętych dłoni miecze swoje i Krei i wbił je prosto w ślepia terentateka tak głęboko, że ostrza całkowicie zanurzyły się w głowie potwora. Jaskinię wypełniła zupełna ciemność. Potwór zawył, a raczej zaryczał i zaczął wierzgać łapami, próbując zrzucić z siebie młodego Jedi, ale było już za późno. Terentatek wydał jeszcze jedno, ostatnie tchnienie i wyzionął ducha.

Kreia usłyszała jak jej uczeń wyciąga miecze z oczu stworzenia i przyjrzała się dokładnie jego twarzy, oświetlonej przez zielone i fioletowe światło. Jego mina wyrażała ulgę, ale w oczach wciąż jeszcze czaił się strach, jak gdyby chłopak nie był pewny, czy bestia aby na pewno nie żyje. W końcu uspokoił się i spojrzał w kierunku Krei. Na jego policzkach i czole widać było krew bestii.

\- Wydaje mi się, że miałem rację. Oczy rzeczywiście były słabym punktem - wydukał.

\- Wydaje ci się, tak? A ja jestem tego pewna. Dziękuję za uratowanie życia, padawanie.

\- Nie ma sprawy. W końcu ratowałem też swoją skórę - powiedział chłopak, a jego wargi wykrzywiły się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

Kreia roześmiała się, ale za chwilę śmiech przeszedł w kaszel. Padawan podbiegł do niej i pomógł jej wstać, a następnie sięgnął ku Mocy i zaczął leczyć urazy swojej mistrzyni. Ulga była natychmiastowa, choć Kreia wiedziała, że dopiero solidna dawka kolto doprowadzi ją do pełnej regeneracji.

\- Chodźmy zabrać ten holokron, pewnie jest w leżu terentateka. Bestia musiała się ożywić, gdy poczuła w nas Moc, to dlatego łowcy się na nią nie natknęli. Przyjrzę się temu przedmiotowi na Dantooine, ale myślę, że najlepiej będzie szybko go zniszczyć. Skoro usadowił się przy nim terenatatek, musi być znacznie potężniejszy niż sądziłam - powiedziała Kreia.

Gdy Jedi opuszczali jaskinię i rozpoczęli powrotną wędrówkę do swojego promu, Kreia sięgnęła do kieszeni w swojej szacie i wyciągnęła z niej niewielki kryształ.

\- Miałam z tym zaczekać do powrotu na Dantooine, ale w zasadzie nie ma powodu, bym nie dała ci tego teraz - rzekła mistrzyni i podała kolorowy kamyk swojemu uczniowi.

\- Czy to Upari? - spytał padawan.

\- Owszem. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie roztrzaskałam go, kiedy upadłam na skały, ale najwyraźniej taka była wola Mocy. To wyjątkowy kryształ. Zdobyłam go kilka lat temu na Kashyyyku i postanowiłam, że dam ci go, gdy zostaniesz rycerzem Jedi.

\- Ale…

\- Poczekaj. Rada już od dawna zastanawiała się nad poddaniem cię Próbie. Twój potencjał jest niesamowity, a umiejętnościami szermierczymi przewyższasz niejednego mistrza. Choćby mnie - przyznała Kreia.

\- To bardzo miłe, ale naprawdę przesa…

\- Nie przesadzam. Znasz mnie i wiesz, że nie prawię komplementów bez powodu. W wieku 16 lat byłam padawanem, któremu bano się powierzyć miecz treningowy. Gdy Zhar był twoim rówieśnikiem poważnie rozważano wysłanie go do Korpusu Rolniczego, a Lonna Vash prawie straciła nogę podczas walki z malutkim rancorem. Ty jesteś tak oczytany, że mógłbyś z pamięci odtworzyć zasoby Biblioteki na Ossusie, fechtujesz z taką gracją, jakby wychowywano cię na dworze Konsorcjum Hapes i właśnie zabiłeś monstrum, które potrafiło wykończyć takich czempionów Zakonu jak Shaela Nuur czy Duron Qel-Droma. A co w tym wszystkim jest najdziwniejsze, czuję, że wykorzystujesz zaledwie skrawek swojego potencjału. Niczego więcej cię nie nauczę. Zawsze będę służyć ci radą, ale już nie jako twój oficjalny nauczyciel. Oczywiście wciąż możesz się rozwijać. Jestem pewna, że Dorak zanudzi cię na śmierć legendami o starożytnych Jedi, a Zhar spróbuje poprawić twoją technikę fechtunku, bo, choć moim zdaniem jest bez zarzutu, nie jestem specjalistką od walki na miecze. Ale nie będziesz już niczyim padawanem. To byłby nonsens. Już teraz przewyższasz wielu Rycerzy, czas byś został jednym z nich.

Chłopak intensywnie wpatrywał się w Kreię. Był przyzwyczajony do długich monologów wygłaszanych przez swoją mistrzynię. Monotonny głos siwowłosej Jedi, sączącej swoje nauki, które Zakon uznawał za zbyt odważne, a które przez Sithów zostałyby zapewne wyśmiane jako zbyt zachowawcze, towarzyszył mu od 12 lat. Nigdy jednak Kreia nie mówiła tak długo o nim, a już na pewno nie mówiła o nim tak dobrze. Chłopak lubił swoją mistrzynię i wiedział, że to uczucie jest odwzajemnione, ale była ona dość surową nauczycielką. I choć na co dzień dobrze się z nią dogadywał i często razem żartowali, to nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Kreia wygłosi taki pean na jego cześć. Nie wiedział co na to odpowiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję, mistrzyni Kreio - to wszystko co przyszło mu do głowy.

\- To ja ci dziękuję. Byłeś moim najlepszym i ulubionym uczniem. Czas jednak byś poszedł własną drogą. A teraz wracajmy na prom i lećmy na Dantooine, zanim się rozkleję. Dotąd nigdy mi się to nie zdarzyło i wolałabym żeby tak pozostało.

\- Jak sobie życzysz, mistrzyni - chłopak uśmiechnął się i chciał ruszyć do przodu, ale Kreia powstrzymała go ruchem ręki.

\- Poczekaj chwilę, dopełnijmy wszystkich formalności na miejscu. Najpierw powiedz mi jakim cudem udało ci się powalić tego terentateka. Przecież Moc na niego nie działa.

\- Na niego nie, ale na mnie owszem. Użyłem jej by wzmocnić swoją siłę. Miałem nadzieję wytrącić go z równowagi, ale on potknął się o skałę i upadł, pomogło mi otoczenie. Wylądowałem niemal na jego szyi, przyzwałem miecze, resztę widziałaś - wytłumaczył chłopak.

Kreia uniosła brwi. W zasadzie było to proste, ale często najtrudniej było wpaść na najbardziej oczywiste rozwiązania.

\- Imponujące. I Bardzo sprytne. A teraz, proszę, uklęknij na jedno kolano.

Uczeń posłuchał swojej mentorki, ta zaś włączyła swój miecz świetlny i machnęła nim kilka razy nad głową i ramionami chłopaka, mówiąc:

\- Na prawach nadanych mi przez Radę, z woli Mocy, Revanie, Rycerzu Jedi, możesz powstać.


	2. Turniej na Coruscant

Świątynia Jedi na Coruscant była wyjątkowym miejscem dla wszystkich członków Zakonu. Każdy Jedi odwiedzał ją przynajmniej kilka razy rocznie, w czasie pokoju większość z nich w niej mieszkała. Akademii było wiele, ale nikt nie miał wątpliwości, że sercem Zakonu jest Świątynia położona w centrum stolicy Republiki. To właśnie tutaj obradowała Najwyższa Rada Jedi, tutaj też odbywały się oficjalne pasowania na Rycerzy i Mistrzów. Symbolem wiedzy Zakonu była biblioteka na Ossusie, ale to na Coruscant mieściły się Archiwa, które gromadziły największy zbiór holoksiążek, holokronów oraz artefaktów, z których uczyły się kolejne pokolenia Jedi. W kompleksie znajdowały się też ogrody, jadalnia i komnaty medytacyjne, z których członkowie Zakonu korzystali w czasie wolnym.

To właśnie na Coruscant osiadł Revan, po tym jak został oficjalnie pasowany na Rycerza. Cztery lata po oficjalnej uroczystości (choć dla niego większe znaczenie miało pasowanie dokonane wcześniej przez Kreię), młody Jedi zajmował niewielki pokój w Świątyni, który dzielił ze swoim przyjacielem, dawnym padawanem mistrza Zhara Lestina, Alekiem. Choć mężczyźni nie znali się wcześniej zbyt dobrze (Alek szkolony był bowiem na Dantooine, zaś Revan większość czasu spędził w głównej Świątyni), niemal od razu przypadli sobie do gustu. Rada Jedi często wysyłała ich razem na misje, gdyż Rycerze doskonale się uzupełniali: Alek był fenomenalnym szermierzem i miał raczej spokojne usposobienie, z kolei Revan był zdecydowanie bardziej krewki od niego, ale i w znacznie lepszym stopniu władał Mocą. Obydwu Jedi charakteryzował pęd do wiedzy i samodoskonalenia się. Revan, zdając sobie sprawę ze swoich braków w sztuce fechtunku, chętnie konsultował się z mistrzem Lestinem, podczas gdy Alek nadrabiał braki w wiedzy na sesjach z Kreią, a czasami także z Dorakiem, który jednak większość czasu spędzał na Dantooine. Przyjaciele byli uznawani za „złote dzieci" Zakonu i wszyscy mistrzowie wróżyli im świetlaną przyszłość w Najwyższej Radzie. Póki co, Rycerze skupiali się jednak na szlifowaniu swych umiejętności i nie spoczywali na laurach. Zwłaszcza Revan starał się rozwijać na każdym polu, również zupełnie nie związanym z działalnością w Zakonie. Mężczyzna fascynował się nowymi technologiami, droidami i ścigaczami; sporo czasu spędzał w świątynnym centrum technicznym.

W dniu dorocznego Turnieju Szermierczego dla Adeptów i Padawanów, właśnie tam znalazł go Alek.

\- Tak myślałem, że cię tu znajdę. To smar czy próbowałeś zrobić sobie na twarzy zabracki tatuaż?

\- Bardzo śmieszne - odparł Revan sięgając po ręcznik. Twarz i ręce miał umorusane w jakiejś lepkiej cieczy, a w brudnym podkoszulku wyglądał bardziej na konserwatora skraplaczy wilgoci z Tatooine niż na Rycerza Jedi - Zamiast stać bezczynnie, mógłbyś się na coś przydać. Podaj mi tamten hydroklucz i cyfronotes.

\- Z przyjemnością ci pomogę, ale może nieco później. Za godzinę zaczyna się turniej, a ty…

\- Szlag! Wiedziałem, że o czymś zapomniałem. Dobra, zapomnij o hydrokluczu. Pójdę się odświeżyć, a ty… możesz posprzątać ten bałagan i spotkamy się na Arenie - rzucił Revan i szybkim krokiem opuścił warsztat.

Alek rozejrzał się dookoła i ciężko westchnął, po czym ze zrezygnowaną miną zabrał się za sprzątanie.

* * *

Revan wziął szybki prysznic, wbiegł do pokoju po świeżą tunikę, spodnie i buty, założył płaszcz, przypiął miecz świetlny do pasa i ruszył w kierunku Areny. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, Alek wciąż był nieobecny, więc młody Jedi zaczął rozglądać się po okolicy, w poszukiwaniu znajomych twarzy. W tłumie ludzi, twi'leków i wielu innych istot, Revan dostrzegł Vandara Tokare'a. _O ile pamięć mnie nie zawodzi, będzie jednym z sędziów turnieju_ , przypomniał sobie Revan, _ciekawe ile on właściwie ma lat?_

 _O, jest też Zez-Kai Ell,_ Jedi skinął mistrzowi głową, a ten odwzajemnił gest, _słyszałem, że świetny z niego szermierz, ale nigdy nie widziałem go w akcji. Ciekawe czy jego padawan bierze udział w turnieju? A to zdaje się Uthar Wynn. Pewnie znowu będzie narzekał na Radę i Republikę. Głupi frustrat; zjadłby własną nogę żeby posiedzieć sobie na pufie w Sali Posiedzeń, ale tacy jak on nigdy nie dostają tej szansy. Och, jest i Atris. Ona z całą pewnością znajdzie się kiedyś w Radzie. Przypomina mi Kreię, tyle że głupszą i sztywniejszą. A o to drugie jest naprawdę trudno…_

\- Witaj Revanie! - wesołe powitanie i klepnięcie w plecy wyrwało Rycerza z rozmyślań.

\- Mistrzu Kavarze - Revan skłonił głowę.

Kavar był najmłodszym członkiem Rady Jedi, a Revan darzył go największym szacunkiem ze wszystkich radnych. Mistrz nigdy nie bał się zabrać głosu w żadnej sprawie, nawet jeśli jego zdanie różniło się od stanowiska większości. Poza tym był uzdolnionym dowódcą, a żołnierze Republiki mieli o nim bardzo wysokie mniemanie. Kavar nie należał też do grupy wyzutych z emocji i poczucia humoru mistrzów, którzy uważali, że zasępione oblicze i zmarszczone brwi stanowią nieodłączny atrybut każdego wysokiego rangą Jedi.

\- Co słychać w Świątyni? Ostatnio większość czasu spędziłem w podróży albo na Dantooine - wyznał Kavar.

\- Nic nowego. Mistrz Nemo wrócił z misji na Althirze III. Czy to prawda, że Mandalorianie atakują kolejne planety na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach?

\- To prawda. Dwa lata temu podbili Althira - przyznał Kavar ze smutkiem - Podobno jakiś narwaniec poświęcił lwią część swojego oddziału, by rozbić althiriańską flotę, choć było to zupełnie niepotrzebne, a po wszystkim dostał jeszcze medal od Mandalora. Wyobrażasz to sobie?

\- Skoro wygrali…

\- Daj spokój, Revanie, to obłęd, czysty obłęd!

\- Atakowali później kolejne planety, tak?

-Tylko pomniejsze światy. Wypady rozbójnicze, grabieże, typowa mandaloriańska brutalność, bezcelowa i bezsensowna. No, ale Althir jest daleko, a ja pytałem co w Świątyni. Mówisz, że nic nowego? Jak czuje się Kreia?

\- Dziękuję, dobrze. Jeśli zechcesz z nią porozmawiać, znajdziesz ją w Archiwach. Ostatnio praktycznie się stamtąd nie rusza. Próbowałem namówić ją żeby przyszła na turniej, ale nie miała ochoty. Odkąd pogorszył jej się wzrok, raczej unika ludzi.

\- Rozumiem. Na pewno później do niej wpadnę. Ty, oczywiście, będziesz oglądał turniej?

\- Naturalnie. Poobserwuję trochę młodzież. Może ktoś wpadnie mi w oko i zostanie moim padawanem?

\- Pamiętam jeszcze czasy, gdy byłeś niższy od miecza świetlnego, a teraz proszę, szukasz padawana! Czas szybko leci. Muszę lecieć, ale życzę powodzenia. Niech Moc będzie z tobą! - Kavar uścisnął dłoń Revana i ruszył na Arenę.

\- Pewnie jego padawan bierze udział w turnieju - powiedział ktoś nad głową Revana.

Revan obrócił się i zobaczył Aleka, który najwyraźniej skończył porządki w centrum technicznym.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Kavar ma padawana.

\- A ja nie wiedziałem, że do moich obowiązków należy sprzątanie warsztatu. Uczymy się całe życie.

\- Wybacz - rzekł Revan z przepraszającym uśmiechem - Zupełnie zapomniałem, że turniej jest dzisiaj. Jakoś ci to wynagrodzę. Jak następnym razem będziemy na Taris, postawię ci kufel tego ich słynnego piwa!

\- Stoi - uśmiechnął się Alek - A wracając do Kavara, to właśnie z powodu swojego ucznia spędził ostatnio tyle czasu na Dantooine. Podobno Vrook chciał przejąć nad nim opiekę, co nie spodobało się Kavarowi. Mistrz Vandar musiał ich godzić.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Od Doraka. Wczoraj wrócił z Dantooine, spotkałem go w jadalni na śniadaniu. Pewnie też byś na niego wpadł, gdybyś skoro świt nie poleciał do warsztatu.

\- Zaczynam żałować. Wprawdzie plotki mnie nie interesują, ale mam sprawę do Doraka. Spróbuję go później złapać.

Rozmowę przyjaciół przerwała wrzawa na Arenie. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno: turniej się rozpoczął. Alek i Revan szybkim krokiem udali się w stronę, z której dochodził hałas, a po chwili zasiedli na trybunach i z uwagą zaczęli śledzić kolejne pojedynki.

* * *

Wieczór powoli przechodził w noc, ale turniej wciąż trwał. Na Arenie zostali już tylko najstarsi adepci i padawani. Choć Alek nie miał pojęcia jakie rangi noszą poszczególni uczestnicy turnieju, zakładał, że ci, którzy walczą z największą determinacją i zaciętością, wciąż są jedynie adeptami. Dla wielu z nich turniej był być może ostatnią szansą na zostanie padawanem. Na widowni było wielu Mistrzów i Rycerzy poszukujących uczniów i choć większość z nich decydowała się na ogół na naukę młodszych dzieci, to zdarzało się, że turniej zupełnie odmieniał losy adepta. Alek doskonale wiedział, że jego mentor, Zhar Lestin, został padawanem po zwycięstwie w jednym z takich turniejów. Twi'lek nie był najsilniejszy Mocą, ale nieustannie ćwiczył fechtunek, dzięki czemu udało mu się pokonać zdolniejszych od siebie i wywalczyć swoją przyszłość w Zakonie. Ci z adeptów, którym nie udało się znaleźć Mistrza, trafiali do Korpusów Rolniczych albo Eksploracyjnych, odbierano im miecze świetlne i de facto przestawali być pełnoprawnymi członkami Zakonu. Zasadniczo rangę padawana należało osiągnąć do 16 roku życia. Dawniej adepci mieli czas do 18 urodzin, ale Rada uznała, iż rozpoczęcie indywidualnej nauki w tak późnym wieku mija się z celem. Alek słyszał, że wkrótce cezura wiekowa ma zostać obniżona jeszcze bardziej, do 13 roku życia i potrafił to zrozumieć. Sam był Rycerzem od ponad dwóch lat, zaś jego przyjaciel i współlokator osiągnął tę rangę dwa lata przed nim. Obydwaj mężczyźni zostali padawanami już w wieku 6 lat. Alek nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby rozpoczynać naukę aż o dekadę później. Oczywiście adepci również byli szkoleni (siedzący obok niego Revan prowadził czasami zajęcia z historii Republiki dla młodzików), ale był to trening szczątkowy w porównaniu ze szkoleniem padawańskim.

Alek był jednak pewien, że jedna z adeptek po tym turnieju zostanie czyimś padawanem. Walczyła z największą determinacją ze wszystkich uczestników i widać było, że postawiła sobie za cel zaimponowanie wszystkim „dostępnym" Mistrzom na sali. O ile oczywiście nie była czyimś padawanem. Alek nie mógł być tego pewnym w stu procentach, ale dostrzegał w niej ogień, którego raczej nie widywało się u uczniów, będących spokojnych o swój los.

\- Na kogo stawiasz? - zapytał Alek Revana, gdy na placu boju pozostało już tylko czterech uczestników.

\- Wygra blondynka. Wygląda na to, że wciąż jest adeptką, ciekawe dlaczego. Teraz zmierzy się z tym brunetem, ale jest od niego lepsza technicznie, to będzie krótka walka. W drugiej parze pewnie wygra łysy, ruda ma potencjał, ale jest za słaba fizycznie. Wygląda na najmłodszą, więc pewnie kiedyś jeszcze zwycięży, lecz nie tym razem.

Alek uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie, w której również jego przyjaciel upatrywał faworytkę. Miała około 160 cm wzrostu, blond włosy sięgały jej do ramion, ciemnozielone oczy nie zdradzały żadnych emocji. Miała na sobie najzwyklejszą w świecie tunikę i proste białe spodnie, ale na niej wyglądały jak kreacja rodem z Naboo. Gdyby Alek nie był Jedi, to może…

 _Nawet o tym nie myśl. Nie ma emocji - jest spokój._

\- Swoją drogą, śliczna dziewczyna - rzucił Revan jak gdyby od niechcenia. Alek prawie się zakrztusił.

\- Nie wiem - wydusił tylko.

Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

\- Dwa metry czystej poczciwości - skwitował, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Arenę.

* * *

Ostatnia walka dobiegła końca. Tak jak przewidywał Revan, zwycięzcą okazała się niewysoka blondynka w wieku około 16 lat. Z szerokim uśmiechem odebrała nagrodę od mistrza Vandara. Nazywała się Meetra Surik i przyleciała z Akademii na Dantooine.

Revan postanowił nie marnować czasu. Bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca i ruszył w dół, w stronę Areny. Nie zdziwiło go, że Alek podążył w ślad za nim - zapewne sądził, że jego przyjaciel zamierza udać się do ich pokoju. Gdy Revan znalazł się na dolnym poziomie trybun, nagle przeskoczył barierkę odgradzającą widownię od strefy walk i ruszył za świeżo upieczoną zwyciężczynią. Odwrócił się, by sprawdzić czy Alek zrobił to samo, ale zobaczył, że jego kompan zatrzymał się tuż przed barierką i wpatrywał się w niego z głupią miną. Revan znalazł się wreszcie na korytarzu prowadzącym do szatni uczestników i krzyknął za dziewczyną trzymającą w dłoniach niewielki puchar:

\- Meetra!

Surik odwróciła się w jego stronę i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Revan uśmiechnął się do niej i podszedł bliżej.

\- Mistrzu Revanie - dziewczyna skłoniła się lekko, gdy Jedi znalazł się tuż przed nią.

\- Nie jestem Mistrzem - skorygował Revan, choć wiedział, że niżsi rangą członkowie Zakonu tytułują tak również Rycerzy. Nie zdziwiło go to, że adeptka go rozpoznała. W Zakonie było całkiem głośno o nim i o Aleku - Proszę, mów mi po imieniu, jesteśmy w podobnym wieku. Chciałem pogratulować ci zwycięstwa w turnieju. Byłaś zdecydowanie najlepsza.

\- Wiem, dlatego wygrałam - uśmiechnęła się Meetra. _No proszę, takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałem! Podoba mi się ta dziewczyna. Dlaczego nikt nie wziął jej na swoją padawankę?!_

\- Przejdę od razu do rzeczy: chciałbym żebyś została moją uczennicą. Wiem, że jestem niewiele starszy od ciebie, ale może to i dobrze? Powinniśmy szybko znaleźć wspólny język - oświadczył Revan i czekał na reakcję dziewczyny. Nie wiedział czego się spodziewać. Może z radości rzuci mu się na szyję? Może pokornie skłoni głowę i stwierdzi, że to dla niej zaszczyt? Może zaniemówi z wrażenia?

Jednak Meetra po raz drugi w ciągu zaledwie kilku chwil zaskoczyła Revana.

\- To bardzo miło z twojej strony, ale mam już mistrza.

 _Ona jest padawanką?! Niemożliwe, padawani tak nie walczą, bo nie muszą. Nie, droczy się ze mną, to musi być to._

\- Revanie, widzę, że poznałeś już moją uczennicę - Rycerz usłyszał za sobą głos Kavara.

\- Revan raczył zaproponować mi szkolenie - poinformowała Meetra z szerokim uśmiechem. _Niech ją szlag!_

\- Nie wiedziałem, że jest twoją padawanką. Walczyła strasznie zaciekle, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, wziąłem ją za adeptkę. Należą ci się gratulacje, Kavarze - Revan próbował wyjść z twarzą z niezręcznej sytuacji.

\- Rzeczywiście, byłaś niesamowita, padawanko. Gratuluję. I dziękuję, Revanie. Niestety, jeśli chcesz zostać mistrzem Meetry, musisz ustawić się w kolejce. Dopiero co przylecieliśmy z Dantooine, gdzie musiałem stoczyć małą batalię o moją uczennicę z mistrzem Lamarem. Vrook uważa, że pozwalam jej na zbyt wiele i brakuje jej dyscypliny. Może ty też udzieliłbyś mi jakichś wskazówek? - zapytał Kavar. Ton jego głosu był przyjazny, ale Revan usłyszał w nim niepokojącą nutę. Mistrz zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z obiecującej podopiecznej, a zainteresowanie jakie ustawicznie budziła najwyraźniej zaczynało działać mu na nerwy.

\- Nie mam zamiaru cię pouczać, z pewnością dobrze wiesz jak powinien wyglądać trening. Masz większe doświadczenie ode mnie, w końcu to nie twój pierwszy padawan, prawda? - Revan zauważył, że Kavar jest zadowolony z tej odpowiedzi. Postanowił jednak nie poddawać się tak łatwo.

\- Jednakże - podjął Rycerz po krótkiej chwili - z pewnością masz masę nowych obowiązków, odkąd dołączyłeś do Rady. To zrozumiałe, że nie będziesz mógł poświęcić się swojej uczennicy w takim stopniu, jak dotychczas. Jeżeli uznasz, iż potrzebujesz pomocy, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.

Kavar lekko przechylił głowę i zaczął uważnie przyglądać się Revanowi. Młodszy Jedi nie miał wątpliwości, że Mistrz zastanawia się czy odebrać jego słowa jako wyzwanie, czy jako szczerą ofertę wsparcia.

\- Wiem. Dziękuję za propozycję, ale chyba nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Poza tym wkrótce wracamy na Dantooine.

\- Jak uważasz. W każdym razie cieszę się, że Meetra jest w dobrych rękach. Jeszcze raz gratuluję i przepraszam za to nieporozumienie. Rozumiem, że zabawicie na Coruscant kilka dni, tak? W takim razie z pewnością jeszcze porozmawiamy. A teraz wybaczcie, ale Alek na pewno mnie szuka. Niech Moc będzie z wami! - Revan odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Gdy wszedł do swojej komnaty, Alek już tam był.

\- Gdzie poszedłeś?

\- Znaleźć padawana.

\- I jak poszło?

\- Nie tak, jak się spodziewałem.

\- Ale znalazłeś kogoś, czy nie?

\- O tak. Zdecydowanie kogoś znalazłem - oznajmił Revan, po czym pogrążył się w medytacji. Alek uznał, że niczego więcej się od niego nie dowie, więc sięgnął po porzucony wcześniej cyfronotes i oddał się lekturze.

* * *

\- Mistrzu Doraku - ciemnoskóry Jedi odwrócił się i ujrzał idącego w jego stronę Revana.

\- Witaj, chłopcze. Alek mówił, że podobno masz do mnie jakąś sprawę.

\- Owszem. Jak rozumiem wracasz wkrótce na Dantooine?

\- Tak. Spędzę na Coruscant jeszcze około tygodnia i wracam do Akademii.

\- Chciałbym polecieć z tobą, Mistrzu - oznajmił Revan.

\- Nie mam nic przeciwko, ale czy mogę poznać motywy tej decyzji?

\- Naturalnie. Widzisz, są pewne techniki Mocy, o których nie można znaleźć zbyt wielu informacji nawet w świątynnych Archiwach. Część z nich zaginęła bezpowrotnie po splądrowaniu Ossusa, ale część zachowała się, tyle że w formie ustnej. Słyszałem, że Bala Nisi terminowała kiedyś u Odana-Urra, czy to prawda?

\- Rzeczywiście, moja była mistrzyni opiekowała się swego czasu biblioteką na Ossusie. Czy jakiś temat interesuje cię w szczególności?

\- Więzi Mocy.

\- Rozumiem - Dorak zamyślił się na chwilę - Tak się składa, że wiem o nich całkiem sporo. Chętnie podzielę się tą wiedzą, ale nie ma nic za darmo. Chciałbym żebyś pomógł mi w szkoleniu młodzików. Słyszałem, że idzie ci to całkiem nieźle. Poświęcę ci znacznie więcej czasu, jeżeli odciążysz mnie na tym polu.

\- Z przyjemnością się tym zajmę, mistrzu. Pójdę uprzedzić Aleka o moim wyjeździe i zacznę przygotowania. Niech Moc będzie z tobą!


	3. Szkolenie na Dantooine

Revan spędził na Dantooine znacznie więcej czasu niż początkowo planował. Z kilku dni szybko zrobiło się kilka tygodni, a z kilku tygodni - kilka miesięcy. Dorak okazał się być prawdziwym specjalistą od Więzi Mocy, również Vandar chętnie dzielił się swoją wiedzą na ten temat. Revan chłonął nauki mistrzów jak gąbka i sam wyrastał na znawcę tematu. Był on o wiele bardziej złożony niż początkowo przypuszczał.

Młody Rycerz zaczął interesować się Więziami po tym, jak wraz z Kreią natknął się na terentateka. Był to, nie licząc Sithów, być może najniebezpieczniejszy przeciwnik dla Jedi: silny, odporny na Moc, a jednocześnie potrafiący z niej w ograniczonym stopniu korzystać. Perfekcyjna maszyna do zabijania, ale przecież nie jedyna. W Galaktyce żyło wielu potworów, które mogły być równie wielkim wyzwaniem jak terentatek, nawet jeżeli nie posiadały wrodzonej niewrażliwości na sztuczki Jedi. Rankory, purrgile, zillo… Revan wiedział, że musi być perfekcyjnie przygotowany do walki z nimi, bo następnym razem może nie mieć tyle szczęścia, co na Ord Trasi.

O Więziach Mocy po raz pierwszy usłyszał od Kreii.

\- Jeśli opanujesz tę technikę, będziesz mógł zawładnąć umysłem zwierzęcia i przejąć kontrolę nad jego poczynaniami. Czasami do walki nie musi w ogóle dojść, innym razem możesz zmusić bestię do samobójstwa albo zaatakowania twoich wrogów. To skomplikowana technika, ale warto poświęcić jej czas - zapewniała jego mistrzyni, dodając jednocześnie, że wiele informacji na temat Więzi zaginęło podczas ataku Exara Kuna na Ossus.

Teraz Revan wiedział, iż Kreia opisała zaledwie wycinek możliwości, jakie wiązały się z opanowaniem tej zdolności. Rycerz słyszał, że czasami bardzo silna więź rodzi się pomiędzy mistrzem i uczniem, ale nie miał pojęcia, że to kolejna forma Więzi Mocy, powstała bez woli i wiedzy zainteresowanych stron. Ponadto Więź taką można było stworzyć samodzielnie po to, by kontrolować drugą osobę, lub wymóc na niej całkowite posłuszeństwo. Dorak ostrzegł naturalnie, że takie zabiegi są ściśle zakazane, gdyż wiążą się z Ciemną Stroną, ale Revan dostrzegał wiele pozytywów sztucznie wygenerowanej Więzi. Perfekcyjna harmonia ruchów w walce, komunikacja niewerbalna, wzajemne wyczuwanie zagrożeń - to wszystko mogło uratować życie osobom związanym Więzią. Niewątpliwym minusem było współodczuwanie emocji, a nawet myśli - także tych negatywnych - na trudnym do przewidzenia poziomie; zdaniem młodego Jedi nie stanowiło to zbyt wielkiej ceny w zamian za uzyskane korzyści.

Chcąc nie chcąc, Revan musiał jednak przerwać swoje dodatkowe szkolenie i wrócić na Coruscant. Coraz bardziej niepokoiły go bowiem doniesienia z Zewnętrznych Rubieży. Mandaloriańskie klany napadały na kolejne planety i, choć trzymały się z dala od granic Republiki, Revan zaczynał dostrzegać logikę w ich działaniach. Mandalorianie zawsze byli uważani za brutali i rzezimieszków, dla których sens życia stanowiła walka dla samej walki. Jeżeli do ich działań wkradły się elementy taktyki i logiki, należało spodziewać się najgorszego.

\- Wyjeżdżasz? - Meetra stanęła w progu kwatery Revana i złapała go na pakowaniu swoich rzeczy.

Podczas pobytu mężczyzny na Dantooine, padawanka Kavara spędzała z nim sporo czasu. Mistrz pozwalał im nawet na wspólne sparingi i medytacje, podczas których Revan opowiadał młodszej koleżance legendy Jedi, ale też poprawiał jej technikę fechtunku czy uczył nowych form Mocy. Choć formalnie nie był jej nauczycielem, w rzeczywistości spędzał z nią więcej czasu niż Kavar i Meetra przywiązała się do niego. Wystarczyło rzucić okiem na wyraz jej twarzy, by stwierdzić, że nie była zadowolona z tego, iż jej przyjaciel zamierzał wyjechać bez pożegnania.

\- Wyjeżdżam. Miałem powiedzieć ci tuż przed wylotem, ale skoro przyszłaś… Dowiedziałem się, że Mandalorianie zbliżają się do granic Republiki. Póki co nikt głośno o tym nie mówi, ale obawiam się, że zbliża się kolejna wojna. Wolę być na Coruscant kiedy wszystko się zacznie. Jedi zawsze wspierają armię Republiki, trzeba powoli przygotowywać się do walki - wyjaśnił Revan. On także polubił dziewczynę i najchętniej zabrałby ją ze sobą do stolicy, by kontynuować wspólne treningi. Wiedział jednak, że Kavar nigdy mu na to nie pozwoli.

Meetra nie wydawała się być usatysfakcjonowana jego tłumaczeniem.

\- Gdyby wojna rzeczywiście wisiała w powietrzu, Mistrzowie na pewno by o tym mówili. Tymczasem Kavar, Vandar, Vrook i reszta zachowują się zupełnie normalnie. Słyszałam zresztą jak mistrz Lamar rozmawiał z Kavarem o tobie…

\- I?

\- Zdaniem Vrooka, jesteś zbyt impulsywny. Mówił, że łatwo się denerwujesz i jesteś pierwszy do bitki.

\- Vrook to głupiec - rzucił Revan z wściekłością - A poza tym tchórz i ignorant. Wszędzie widzi Ciemną Stronę Mocy, a sam wygląda jakby balansował na krawędzi upadku. Nigdy nie widziałem nikogo tak pewnego własnych racji i głuchego na argumenty. Nie słyszałem też żeby ranga mistrza uprawniała do bycia gburem i zrzędliwym dziadem. Doprawdy, jak wy tu z nim wytrzymujecie?!

\- Uspokój się - nakazała Meetra - Nawet nie zauważyłeś, że zacząłeś krzyczeć. Może mistrz Vrook ma jednak trochę racji?

\- Nie wierzę, że to powiedziałaś. Przecież wiesz, że jeżeli, jak ujął to Vrook, „rwę się do bitki", to tylko dlatego, że zależy mi na ludziach, którym Mandalorianie niszczą domy i zabijają członków rodzin. Ciekawe jestem na czym według Vrooka polega rola strażników pokoju? Na zabijaniu ogarów Kath i poszukiwaniu kryształów w jaskiniach? Jeżeli o to chodzi w byciu Mistrzem, to chyba wolę pozostać Rycerzem.

\- Nie wszyscy Mistrzowie są tacy. Kavar…

\- Kavar przejmuje się losami Zewnętrznych Rubieży dokładnie tak samo jak Vrook. Wiesz co mi powiedział, gdy podczas turnieju spytałem go o ataki Mandalorian? „Althir jest daleko". Mistrzowie też są daleko, daleko od zwykłych ludzi. A to właśnie im mamy służyć, Meetro, im, a nie Radzie Jedi i Senatowi Galaktycznemu.

\- Bluźnisz. Senat to jedno, ale Rada to drugie. To ona decyduje gdzie mamy się udać i to ona wyznacza nam zadania.

\- Wiem. Dlatego lecę na Coruscant. Chcę spotkać się z Radą i zorientować w sytuacji. Może rzeczywiście przesadzam, ale opieram swoją wiedzę głównie na holonecie. Mistrzowie powinni wiedzieć więcej - Revan zakończył pakowanie, podniósł torbę i zarzucił ją na ramię - Jeśli będziesz chciała się spotkać, wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Raczej nieprędko wrócę na Dantooine, ale gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, daj mi znać. Niech Moc będzie z tobą.

\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą, Revanie. Postaraj się nie zdenerwować Rady - rzuciła Meetra na pożegnanie. Rycerz Jedi opuścił Akademię i udał się na prom.

* * *

\- Nie ma żadnych powodów do obaw - zapewnił po raz kolejny Zez-Kai Ell.

\- Zapewniamy cię, że na bieżąco monitorujemy sytuację na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Ataki Mandalorian nasiliły się, to prawda, ale są chaotyczne i nic nie wskazuje na to, by różniły się od tych przeprowadzanych w minionych latach. Oczywiście ubolewamy nad wszystkimi ofiarami ich przemocy, ale niewiele więcej możemy zrobić. Gdybyśmy wysłali oddział Jedi, moglibyśmy sprowokować ich do jeszcze większej agresji - dodała Lonna Vash.

\- Ufam w waszą mądrość, mistrzowie. Swoje obawy opierałem na doniesieniach z holonetu. Brzmiały dość rozpaczliwie.

\- Nie zawsze można brać je za dobrą monetę. Tak jak mówiliśmy, trzymamy rękę na pulsie. Jeżeli sytuacja będzie wymagać naszej reakcji, na pewno zainterweniujemy - zapewniła Vash.

\- Dziękuję, to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Przepraszam, że zająłem aż tyle waszego czasu. Bywajcie, niech Moc będzie z wami - Revan skłonił się i opuścił Salę Posiedzeń Rady.

Tuż za progiem czekał na niego Alek.

\- I jak poszło? - spytał.

\- Doskonale. W przyszłym tygodniu obejmuję pieczę nad Akademią na Taris.

\- Aż tak źle?

\- Klasyka. „Trzymamy rękę na pulsie", „wszystko jest pod kontrolą". Szczerze mówiąc, wydaje mi się, że nie mieli pojęcia o połowie rzeczy, o których mówiłem. Na Althirze był Nemo, ale słyszałeś żeby potem kogoś gdzieś wysyłali? Republika nie chce się mieszać do spraw zewnętrznych i jestem w stanie to zrozumieć. Nie sądziłem tylko, że Zakon będzie stał na tym samym stanowisku.

\- Dopóki Senat nie poczuje się zagrożony, Rada prawdopodobnie woli nie wzbudzać niepotrzebnej paniki - zauważył Alek.

\- Niepotrzebnej paniki? Giną ludzie.

\- Tego nie wiesz.

\- Poważnie? Od kiedy Mandalorianie są znani z litości? Jeśli ktoś nie jest „godny", a „godni" są tylko ci, którzy ich pokonali, zostaje zabity na miejscu. Kobiety gwałcą, dzieci porywają i wychowują na Mandalorian. Każda ogołocona przez nich planeta, to silniejsze klany.

\- Dopóki nie zagrożą Republice…

\- Oni już zagrozili Republice, tylko Republika jeszcze o tym nie wie. Trzeba myśleć długofalowo. Jeżeli dziś podbili kilka planet, a na każdej z nich mieszka kilka milionów dzieci, to za kilka lat będzie o kilka milionów więcej Mandalorian. Na Mandalorze do niedawna mieszkało około czterech milionów ludzi. W krótkim czasie populacja klanów się podwoi, potroi, a może jeszcze lepiej. W normalnym społeczeństwie, żołnierze stanowią promil populacji, a u nich wojownikiem jest każdy. Najdalej za 10 lat rozpocznie się wojna, której Republika nie będzie w stanie wygrać, a nawet jeżeli jakimś cudem jej się to uda, to okupi to stratami, jakich Galaktyka jeszcze nie widziała.

\- Teraz po prostu spekulujesz…

\- Nie. On myśli. Analizuje. Przewiduje. I dochodzi do poprawnych wniosków - mężczyźni spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził głos.

\- Mistrzyni Kreio, z całym szacunkiem… - zaczął Alek.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojego szacunku. Potrzebuję Jedi, którzy mają mózgi i potrafią z nich korzystać. Alek, zostaw nas samych - ton Krei wskazywał na to, że nie była to prośba, lecz rozkaz.

Alek skłonił się i udał w kierunku komnat medytacyjnych. Revan zaś skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zmarszczył czoło.

\- Nie musiałaś być dla niego taka ostra. On wie, że coś jest na rzeczy, ale nie dopuszcza do siebie tej myśli, bo wierzy w Radę.

\- A ty wierzysz w Radę?

\- Wierzę w idee Zakonu.

\- Dobra odpowiedź - pochwaliła Kreia - Przejdźmy się.

Mistrzyni i jej dawny uczeń szli korytarzem Świątyni Jedi, patrząc przed siebie i milcząc. Dopiero po dojściu do Komnaty Tysiąca Fontann, Kreia przemówiła.

\- Revanie, powiedz mi: czy miecz świetlny wciąż jest mieczem świetlnym, jeżeli straci zasilanie?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie. „Zagwozdki Krei", tak nazywali to członkowie Zakonu. Podczas jego szkolenia musiał odpowiedzieć na setki, a może i tysiące podobnych zagadek. Wiedział, że właściwie nie ma na nie dobrych odpowiedzi.

\- Hmmm, zależy co masz na myśli.

\- Nie mam niczego na myśli. Zadałam ci proste pytanie i oczekuję prostej odpowiedzi.

\- W takim razie moja odpowiedź brzmi: nie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Miecz świetlny może być tylko mieczem świetlnym. Nie nadaje się do niczego innego. Jeżeli straci zasilanie, to staje się atrapą. Wygląda jak miecz świetlny, waży tyle ile powinien ważyć miecz świetlny, ale gdy zechcesz aktywować klingę, czeka cię rozczarowanie.

\- Na zewnątrz jest obietnicą bezpieczeństwa i ochrony, a w środku pozostał tylko nieaktywny, skażony kryształ i chłód metalu - podsumowała Kreia.

\- Czyli zgadzasz się ze mną?

\- Jeśli rozmawiamy o tym samym, to tak.

Revan zamyślił się i popatrzył mistrzyni w oczy. Zadumał się nad jej wyblakłymi tęczówkami, które niegdyś miały kolor brązowy. Wiedział, że Kreia go nie widzi, nie w taki sam sposób, w jaki on widzi ją, ale miał nadzieję, że czuje na sobie jego wzrok i wie, że jej były padawan zrozumiał co miała na myśli.

\- Przestań się tak gapić. Ludzie zaczną gadać - mruknęła Kreia.

\- Tylko ty potrafisz żartować takim tonem, jakim normalnie zawiadamia się o pogrzebie - roześmiał się Revan.

\- Cieszę się, że wciąż potrafię cię czymś zaskoczyć.

Mistrzyni i rycerz usiedli przy jednej z fontann i wpatrywali się w leniwie opadające kaskady wody.

\- Myślisz, że Rada pozwoliłaby mi wspomóc atakowane planety, gdybym o to poprosił? Nie mówię nawet o walce, ale o pomocy humanitarnej, szkoleniu, czymkolwiek.

\- Nie dowiesz się, jeśli nie zapytasz. A teraz wybacz, muszę wrócić do Archiwów. Jedi mają tendencje do gubienia się, dopóki ślepiec nie wskaże im drogi - mówiąc to Kreia wstała i skierowała się do wyjścia z komnaty.

Revan wpatrywał się jeszcze chwile w wodę, ale po kilku minutach również opuścił salę.

\- Dokąd wyjeżdżasz tym razem? - zapytał Alek, gdy wszedł do ich pokoju i zobaczył pakującego się Revana.

\- Lecę na twoją rodzinną Quelli. Mandalorianie po raz kolejny ją spustoszyli.

Alek zamarł.

\- Mandalorianie są na Quelli?

\- Już nie. Splądrowali planetę i odlecieli na Axxilę. Mam nadzieję, że znajdę tam cywilów, może komuś udało się przeżyć. Wiem, że po ich ostatnim ataku ty i twoja rodzina musieliście stamtąd uciekać, dlatego potraktowałem to priorytetowo - wyjaśnił Revan.

\- Lecę z tobą! - wykrzyknął Alek.

\- Nie. Lecę sam. Rozmawiałem z Radą. Zgodzili się żebym udzielił pomocy humanitarnej ocalałym mieszkańcom planety, ale tobie na to nie pozwolą, bo jesteś zaangażowany emocjonalnie.

\- To nieuczciwe! Powinienem tam być, co jeśli…

\- Co jeśli coś się stało twojej rodzinie? Obiecuję, że będę wypytywał o ludzi ze Squinquargesimus, ale niczego nie obiecuję. Z planety uciekło wielu ludzi, może ich tam już nie być.

\- Tak. Albo nie żyją, nie musisz się ze mną patyczkować. Przecież właściwie ich nie znam - Alek zasępił się.

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, żeby czegoś się o nich dowiedzieć. Zajmę się tym, jak tylko upewnię się, że wszyscy ocalali są bezpieczni. Zresztą niewykluczone, że natknę się na nich w obozie uchodźców. Jeżeli odziedziczyłeś wzrost po nich, nie powinni być trudni do zlokalizowania - Revan uśmiechnął się i położył dłoń na ramieniu przyjaciela. Alek roześmiał się słabo.

\- Dzięki, Rev. Wracaj szybko. Ale następnym razem lecę z tobą, bez dyskusji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że Mandalorianie się cofną i nie będzie następnego razu. A póki co, mam do ciebie gorącą prośbę i bardzo proszę, żebyś po moim powrocie się do niej zastosował.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Nie mów do mnie „Rev" - powiedział Revan, po czym chwycił swoją torbę i opuścił pokój.

* * *

 **Od autora:**

 **Marqi - wielkie dzięki za recenzję! Jeśli chodzi "rycerstwo" Revana, to zdecydowałem się na nadanie mu tej rangi tak szybko z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze, uznałem, że niedoświadczony Jedi nie byłby w stanie pociągnąć za sobą tłumów. Po drugie, chciałem pokazać, iż jest naprawdę potężny. Wiek Revana da się dosyć łatwo obliczyć, no i akurat tak wyszło, że tuż przed rozpoczęciem wojen mandaloriańskich miał 16 lat. Zresztą po rozsadzeniu starego kanonu jest tutaj spore pole do fantazjowania, więc postanowiłem z tego skorzystać :)**


	4. Bitwa o Quelii

Revan sądził, że widział w życiu naprawdę wiele. Jako rycerz Jedi brał udział w wielu misjach, podczas których często lała się krew. Wielokrotnie uczestniczył w negocjacjach pokojowych pomiędzy zwaśnionymi rodami, które z błahych powodów rozpętały wojnę domową i obserwował dokonane przez nie zniszczenia. Gdy podczas śledztw zapuszczał się do slumsów na Coruscant, był świadkiem spustoszeń dokonanych przez gangi. Oglądając pozostawione przez nie pobojowiska i kręcących się przy nich uchodźców, z których większość parała się zbieractwem lub żebractwem, nie wyobrażał sobie żeby mogło istnieć gorsze miejsce do życia.

Teraz młody Jedi wiedział, że w gruncie rzeczy niewiele widział. Quelii była położona dosyć nieszczęśliwie - z perspektywy całej Galaktyki, Mandalora znajdowała się „tuż za rogiem" - i wielokrotnie była najeżdżana przez klany, które zdobywały na niej surowce oraz rekrutów; z kolei jej mieszkańcy wielokrotnie stawali się obiektem bezinteresownej agresji wojowników z pobliskiej planety. Ostatni najazd był szczególnie okrutny: Mandalorianie zniszczyli większość miast i wiosek, porwali najmłodszych mieszkańców planety, a większość mężczyzn wyrżnęli w pień. Kobiety nie miały tyle szczęścia; Revan wolał nie wiedzieć co dzieje się z wziętymi do niewoli queliiankami. Nieliczne grupy partyzantów rozbijały obozowiska w lesie i starały się znaleźć ocalałych, którzy jakimś cudem umknęli zamaskowanym agresorom.

Zgodnie z informacjami, które otrzymał Revan, Mandalorianie całkowicie wycofali się z Quelli. Nie była to jednak do końca prawda. Ich flota rzeczywiście przeniosła się na Axxilę, ale na planecie pozostało kilka mandaloriańskich posterunków, które miały pilnować „porządku" - pod tym hasłem kryło się naturalnie namierzenie grup partyzanckich, a następnie rozbijanie ich w proch i pył. Było ich jednak zbyt mało, by odważyli się zapuszczać w głąb queliijskich lasów, więc obozowali w ruinach miast i wsi, a czas upływał im na piciu, śpiewie plemiennych pieśni i strzelaniu do miejscowej fauny. Dzięki temu partyzantom udawało się przetrwać… przynajmniej na razie.

Kilka ostatnich dni Revan spędził w obozie znajdującym się niedaleko wioski Squinquargesimus. Rodzinna miejscowość Aleka została doszczętnie zniszczona, a według dowódcy lokalnych partyzantów, wszystkich jej mieszkańców zamordowano. Krewni Aleka zginęli podczas ataku mandaloriańskich robotów bojowych, Bazyliszków, niezrównanych maszyn wojennych, o których sile rażenia krążyły legendy. _Nie mieli najmniejszych szans_ , pomyślał Revan, gdy wpatrywał się w zgliszcza niegdyś tętniących życiem domów.

Na obóz, w którym się znajdował, składało się kilka namiotów i około dwudziestu ludzi. W większości byli to mężczyźni, ale partyzanci przygarnęli też dwie kobiety i trójkę dzieci. Żaden z obozowiczów nie był ze sobą spokrewniony, ale w obliczu apokaliptycznej sytuacji, wytworzyły się pomiędzy nimi więzi niemal plemienne. Najsprawniejsi mężczyźni polowali, by zapewnić wszystkim pożywienie, kobiety zajmowały się dziećmi, pozostali dbali o utrzymanie obozu w przyzwoitym stanie, zaś Revan pełnił funkcję medyka. Nie planował tak długo zatrzymywać się w jednym miejscu, ale nie potrafił porzucić tych ludzi. Postanowił, że pomoże im przedostać się do obozu znajdującego się w pobliżu stolicy planety. Miał on być punktem zbornym dla wszystkich ocalałych. Oczywiście zakładając, że w ogóle byli jacyś inni ocalali.

Partyzanci posuwali się o zaledwie 2-3 kilometry dziennie. Rozbijanie namiotów było dosyć czasochłonne, tym bardziej, że przed wybraniem miejsca na obóz, trzeba było czekać na raporty zwiadowców, którzy upewniali się, iż w pobliżu nie ma żadnych mandaloriańskich posterunków. Zgodnie ze słowami dowódcy partyzantów, powinni dotrzeć do punktu zbornego za około 3 dni.

\- Moja mama mówiła mi, że Jedi to bohaterowie, którzy ratują dobrych ludzi przed złymi - Revan usłyszał jednego z dzieciaków, stojącego około 20 metrów za nim.

\- To dlaczego on jej nie uratował? - zapytał drugi z nich.

 _Bo przybyłem za późno_. Revan poczuł, że ogarnia go bezsilność i poczucie beznadziei. Alek też kiedyś był w podobnej sytuacji. Po ataku Mandalorian musiał uciekać z Quelii wraz z rodziną. Jednak na pokładzie promu ewakuacyjnego, Jedi Zhar Lestin wyczuł, że młody chłopak jest wrażliwy na Moc i zabrał go ze sobą na Dantooine. Podobno rodzice byli zachwyceni - ich syn otrzymał szansę na lepsze życie, z dala od nękanego problemami świata.

Revan sięgnął Mocą ku trójce dzieci, ale, ku swojemu niezadowoleniu, nie wyczuł w nich potencjału. Najchętniej zabrałby stąd wszystkich, jednak prom, który dostał od Rady mieścił co najwyżej dwie osoby. Zresztą Jedi nie był nawet pewny, że zdoła do niego wrócić; nawet jeżeli do tej pory pozostał nienaruszony, to zapewne wkrótce znajdą go Mandalorianie, inni partyzanci albo dzikie zwierzęta. _Ta ostatnia opcja byłaby pewnie najlepsza,_ pomyślał Revan i gorzko się zaśmiał.

Nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że Republika, a zwłaszcza Zakon, nie widzi potrzeby interwencji na Rubieżach. Samo istnienie społeczności, która potrafiła najechać swoich sąsiadów tylko dlatego, że tak nakazywało jakieś wypaczone poczucie honoru, było nie do przyjęcia. _Dlaczego Republika nie próbowała wchłonąć Mandalory, ucywilizować jej?_ Odpowiedź była prosta: bo Mandalorianie rzadko bezpośrednio zagrażali jej interesom. Owszem, byli najemnikami, owszem, sprzymierzyli się z Sithami Exara Kuna, ale w historii Galaktyki nie zapisali się do tej pory wystarczająco krwawymi zgłoskami, by Senat uznał ich za rzeczywiste zagrożenie. Najwyraźniej teraz postanowili to zmienić.

Myśli Revana zaczęły błądzić w dziwnym kierunku. _Mandalorianie muszą jak najszybciej zaatakować Republikę. Wtedy Senat będzie musiał zaangażować się w konflikt i zwróci się o pomoc do Zakonu. Połączone siły Wielkiej Armii i Jedi szybko poradzą sobie z klanami. Ale to się musi stać teraz, już. Jeszcze kilka lat i Mandalor zbierze siły dość duże, by rzucić wyzwanie Republice, a może nawet ją podbić. Oczywiście najlepiej byłoby, gdyby to Republika uderzyła jako pierwsza, ale znając pacyfistyczne skłonności senatorów, trudno uwierzyć w taki scenariusz._ _Świetnie, zaczynam błagać o wojnę… Ja, strażnik pokoju…_ Revan ukrył twarz w dłoniach i zaczął pocierać zmęczone oczy. Po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu dłoń jednego z partyzantów. Odwrócił się i zobaczył siwiejącego, wąsatego mężczyznę, który delikatnie skinieniem głowy wskazał na jeden z namiotów. Revan wstał i udał się na spoczynek. Jego warta dobiegła końca i wydawało mu się, że do świtu pozostała jeszcze dobra godzina. Jedi nie był pewnie czy przed wymarszem zdoła choć na chwilę przymknąć oczy, ale uznał, iż warto przynajmniej spróbować.

* * *

Ku zaskoczeniu Revana punkt zborny nie był opustoszały. Wprost przeciwnie: obóz wydawał się tętnić życiem i przypominał całkiem sporą wioskę, tyle że z namiotami zamiast domów. Jedi był szczególnie zadowolony z liczby ocalałych kobiet i dzieci. Oczywiście nie było ich wcale tak dużo, ale i tak znacznie więcej niż można było oczekiwać. Najwyraźniej Mandalorianom brakowało skrupulatności albo po prostu uznali mieszkańców planety za niegodnych większej uwagi. Przyczyna nie miała zresztą większego znaczenia - liczyło się tylko to, że nie wszystkich spotkał straszny los, jaki brutalni najeźdźcy gotowali swoim ofiarom.

Przywódca queliiańskiego ruchu oporu z zadowoleniem przyjął informację o obecności Jedi w jednej z grup. Od razu przydzielił Revanowi całe mnóstwo obowiązków, od leczenia rannych zaczynając, a kończąc na szkoleniu bojowym dla najmniej biegłych w walce. Wieczorami wokół Rycerza gromadziły się dzieci, a ten opowiadał im o wspaniałych przygodach, które przeżywał wraz ze swoim queliiańskim przyjacielem, Alekiem oraz ze swoją mistrzynią. Mężczyzna pomagał obozowiczom jak tylko mógł i zaskarbił sobie ich dozgonną wdzięczność.

Po kilku dniach od dotarcia do głównego obozu, Revan został wezwany do namiotu przywódcy. Zastał w nim kilku mężczyzn, zgromadzonych wokół stołu. Bez dwóch zdań był świadkiem narady wojennej. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać stanął w progu i cierpliwie czekał aż zostanie zauważony. W końcu lider quellian dostrzegł go i skinieniem ręki poprosił, by podszedł do stolika.

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, mistrzu Jedi - oznajmił. Revan zdecydował się nie wyprowadzać go z błędu. Uznał, iż ludzie na Quelii poczują się lepiej, jeśli uwierzą, że pomaga im mistrz, a nie szeregowy członek Zakonu - Chcielibyśmy o czymś z tobą porozmawiać.

\- Jestem do waszej dyspozycji - odparł Revan i lekko skłonił głowę.

\- Będę się streszczał. Nasi zwiadowcy zauważyli ruch wokół mandaloriańskich promów w stolicy. Sądzimy, że klany szykują się do ostatecznego opuszczenia planety. Gdy odlecą, chcemy przejąć miasto.

Revan pokiwał głową. Nawet jeśli na Quelii pozostaną jeszcze jakieś mandaloriańskie posterunki, to przenosiny do stolicy powinny pomóc tubylcom. Cywile będą mogli schronić się w solidnych budynkach, przy bramach będzie można ustawić wartowników, być może uda się pozyskać jakąś broń i przydatne technologie czy medykamenty. Jedi nie rozumiał jedynie na czym ma polegać jego rola.

\- Czego ode mnie oczekujecie? - zapytał.

\- Chcielibyśmy byś dołączył do zespołu zwiadowców. Będziecie obserwować stolicę z pewnej odległości, a jeśli promy rzeczywiście opuszczą planetę, udacie się na rekonesans do miasta. Moi ludzie są słabo wyposażeni, z pewnością przyda im się dodatkowa ochrona - wytłumaczył przywódca.

\- Mogę wyruszać natychmiast. Jak daleko stąd znajduje się stolica?

\- Jeśli pójdziemy od razu, dotrzemy tam przed zmrokiem - stwierdził jeden z mężczyzn zgromadzonych wokół stołu, zapewne główny zwiadowca.

Revan skinął głową.

\- Doskonale. Prowadź. Niech Moc będzie z wami - Jedi pożegnał pozostałych i dziarskim korkiem ruszył za barczystym brunetem.

* * *

Niebo powoli zmieniało barwę z błękitnej na granatową, gdy Rycerz Jedi i quelliański zwiadowca dotarli w pobliże stolicy. Na miejscu zostali powitani przez trzech mężczyzn, którzy stanowili pozostałą część zespołu obserwacyjnego. Byli wyraźnie podekscytowani.

\- Przed chwilą dwa promy wzbiły się w powietrze! W mieście jest ich jeszcze sześć, jeśli będą odlatywać parami, to za moment stąd znikną - oznajmił najmłodszy ze zwiadowców z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dlaczego teraz? - zdziwił się przewodnik Revana - Czemu wstrzymywali się z wylotem do wieczora? Mieli na to cały dzień, a teraz logiczniej byłoby poczekać do świtu.

\- Pewnie rozkradali nasz dobytek - rzucił wściekle chłopak - W stolicy zostało pewnie tylko to, co było trwale przymocowane do podłoża, chyba że te gnojki znalazły sposób żeby zrabować i to.

\- Uspokój się, Prad! - rozkazał dowódca zwiadowców i odwrócił się w stronę Revana, ale nim zdołał coś powiedzieć, rozległ się straszny hałas. Po chwili mężczyźni ujrzeli dwa statki, które wzbiły się w powietrze, a następnie zniknęły daleko za horyzontem.

\- Widzisz! Odlatują! Za chwile będziemy mogli wkroczyć! - ucieszył się Prad.

\- Chyba rzeczywiście wycofują się z Quelii… - najstarszy zwiadowca zawiesił głos, po czym zwrócił się do Jedi - A ty co o tym sądzisz?

Prawdę mówiąc, Revan również nie rozumiał dlaczego Mandalorianie postanowili wylecieć o tak późnej porze. Jeśli wracali na Mandalorę, dotrą tam w środku nocy. Było ich za mało, by rozpocząć atak na kolejną planetę, ale raczej nie przegrupowywali się bezpośrednio na Axxilę, bo tam dotarliby o podobnej porze. Niewykluczone, że podczas pobytu Revana na Quelii, klany rozpoczęły inwazję na następny świat, ale nawet Mandalorianie musieli kiedyś odpoczywać. Wątpliwe by wojownicy, którzy mieli za sobą cały dzień na jednej planecie, zostali rzuceni na front w zupełnie innym środowisku - to byłoby kompletnie nielogiczne, a Revan wiedział, iż Mandalor Ostateczny należy do wytrawnych taktyków i nie ryzykowałby posyłania w bój nieprzygotowanych żołnierzy.

\- Obserwowaliście miasto w ciągu dnia? - zapytał Jedi.

\- Tak, wszystko w normie. Mandalorianie kręcili się wokół promów i pakowali manatki. Nie spieszyli się, dlatego sądziliśmy, że wstrzymają się jeszcze z odlotem, ale najwyraźniej zmienili zdanie. Nie, żebym narzekał - relacjonował Prad. Gdy skończył, kolejne dwa promy poderwały się do lotu. Zgodnie z relacją zwiadowców, w stolicy pozostała ostatnia para maszyn.

\- Jesteście pewni, że to promy załogowe? Może czekali do wieczora, żeby móc poukrywać się w jakichś zakamarkach, napakowali złomu do dronów, wysłali je w kosmos, by pokazać wam, że odlecieli, a kiedy wkroczycie, zaatakują. Dzięki temu nie musieliby szukać was po lasach, sami byście do nich przyszli - podsunął Revan.

\- Hmm, to możliwe. Poczekajmy na kolejne promy, obejrzę je sobie przez termolornetkę - zaproponował dowódca. Revan przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

Kiedy ostatnie maszyny oderwały się od ziemi, najstarszy zwiadowca przyłożył sobie do oczu niewielką lunetkę i zaczął obserwować statki. Po chwili promy przestały być widoczne i słyszalne, a mężczyzna odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy.

\- Pełne - uśmiechnął się - Nawet jeśli w stolicy zostali jacyś Mandalorianie, to powinno ich być niewielu. Myślę, że możemy wkroczyć do miasta.

\- Pozwólcie, że najpierw ja tam wejdę - zaproponował Revan.

\- Niby dlaczego? Nie jesteś nawet stąd! - sprzeciwił się Prad.

\- Zamknij się Prad, działasz mi dziś na nerwy - warknął dowódca - Być może rzeczywiście będzie lepiej, jeżeli…

\- Nie! To nasza planeta, nasz dom. Może on i jest Jedi, ale wcale nie jest starszy ode mnie. Wygląda jakby całe życie spędził na medytacji, spójrz na jego twarz, ani jednej blizny - chłopak rzucił oskarżycielsko.

Revan przyjrzał się Pradowi. Miał rację, byli w podobnym wieku, być może nawet Jedi był od niego młodszy. Oblicze chłopaka zdobiło kilka blizn, z czego jedna przecięła na pół jedną z jego brwi. Prad z pewnością wiele przeszedł, ale nie oznaczało to, że był bardziej kompetentny niż świetnie wyszkolony rycerz.

\- Z tego co wiem - zaczał Revan, patrząc Pradowi prosto w oczy - liczba blizn nie świadczy o zwycięstwach, tylko o porażkach. Chyba że sam przejechałeś sobie nożem po policzku, żeby uczcić swój wielki tryumf.

Queliiańczyk dotknął szramy na swojej twarzy i otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć Revanowi, ale Jedi nie dał mu tej szansy.

\- Macie jeden blaster, do tego soniczny, który nie zaszkodzi wojownikowi w pełnej mandaloriańskiej zbroi. Pałkami ogłuszającymi możesz się najwyżej podrapać po przyrodzeniu, a tym swoim tępym nożykiem nie zrobiłbyś dziury nawet w gaciach. Teraz pójdę rozejrzeć się po mieście, a wy zaczekacie na mnie przy głównej bramie i poczekacie na mój sygnał. Możesz spróbować mnie zatrzymać, ale wtedy pozyskasz jedynie kolejną bliznę do swojej kolekcji - oświadczył Revan, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę bramy. Zwiadowcy zostali na swoich miejscach i wpatrywali się w coraz odleglejsze plecy Jedi.

* * *

Revan odczuwał delikatne wyrzuty sumienia, gdy przekraczał stołeczną bramę. _Być może byłem dla niego trochę za ostry, ale tylko w ten sposób dało się do niego dotrzeć,_ sumitował się w duchu. Rozejrzał się po okolicy i sięgnął ku Mocy, ale nie wyczuł żadnych istot organicznych w swoim najbliższym otoczeniu. Postanowił, że uda się w stronę najwyższego budynku miasta, który wyglądał na ważne miejsce.

Quelii nie była dużą planetą, dlatego też jej stolica nie była specjalnie rozległa. Mimo to, ukrycie się w mieście nie stanowiło większego problemu, dlatego Jedi monitorował mijane przecznice i zachowywał najwyższy poziom koncentracji. Niestety, jedyni ludzie jakich mijał po drodze byli martwi. W nozdrza Revana wbijał się swąd gnijącego mięsa, co sugerowało, iż zmarli leżeli tu już od jakiegoś czasu. Co jakiś czas wzrok Rycerza przykuwała zaschnięta plama krwi czy urwana kończyna. Prawie wszystkie należały do zamordowanych mieszkańców Quelii. Ciała Mandalorian, odziane w charakterystyczne zbroje i maski z wizjerami w kształcie litery T, należały do rzadkości. Gdzieniegdzie leżały porzucone karabiny blasterowe. Miasto było martwe, dosłownie i w przenośni. W powietrzu czuć było aurę śmierci, która doskonale komponowała się z zapachem padliny.

Wreszcie Revan dotarł do największego budynku stolicy. Powoli wszedł do niego po podniszczonych schodach, a gdy znalazł się w środku, aktywował swój miecz świetlny. Nie spodziewał się ataku, ale dzięki temu w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się trochę jaśniej.

Eksplorując gmach, Jedi szybko zorientował się, iż trafił do siedziby planetarnego rządu. Jak na tutejsze warunki była imponująca, ale nie mogła równać się przepychem z siedzibą Senatu na Coruscant. Sala konferencyjna, która prawdopodobnie stanowiła miejsce obrad queliiańskich ministrów, była urządzona dość skromnie, co Revan przyjął z aprobatą. Nie przepadał za politykami, którzy opływali w luksusy, podczas gdy ich wyborcy zastanawiali się jak przeżyć kolejny dzień. Na Quelii dysproporcje nie były aż tak widoczne, choć Jedi zakładał, iż tubylcy mogą mieć na ten temat inne zdanie.

W kącie głównej sali Revan wypatrzył komputer, skierował się w jego stronę i wyłączył miecz. Po krótkiej chwili uruchomił maszynę; najwyraźniej Mandalorianie nie odcięli prądu, a w mieście panowały ciemności, bo osoba lub osoby odpowiadające za oświetlenie, posmakowały blastera rozrywającego albo innej używanej przez klany broni. Jedi zaczął przeglądać wpisy z serwera i ze smutkiem odkrył, że dwa dni przed atakiem, Senat Galaktyczny odmówił Queliiańskiej Radzie Stanu pomocy w obronie przed najeźdźcami. _Nie wykluczamy jednakże podjęcia działań, jeżeli Wasze obawy znajdą odzwierciedlenie w rzeczywistości. Sama obecność mandaloriańskich flot w systemie, nie może być jednak uznana za zapowiedź agresji_ , Revan czuł, że rośnie w nim wściekłość, _Ciekawe czym innym mogła być obecność mandaloriańskich flot w systemie według Senatu? Chyba nie sądzili, że klany przybyły tutaj na handel?_ Pogrążony w lekturze i mocno wzburzony Jedi nie zauważył, ani nie usłyszał ruchu w sąsiednich pomieszczeniach. Nie dostrzegł też, że w ciemnym zakamarku sali pojawiła się lufa karabinu, który brał na celownik stojącą przy komputerze postać, odzianą w brązowy płaszcz…

* * *

Revan zorientował się, że coś jest nie tak dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Kierowany odruchem nagle padł na podłogę, ale poczuł ukłucie na lewym przedramieniu - blasterowa błyskawica rozdarła jego szatę i drasnęła skórę. Jedi zaklął. Dał się podejść jak dziecko.

Ostrożnie i najciszej jak umiał, wczołgał się pod biurko, na którym stał komputer. Sięgnął ku Mocy i wyczuł, że w budynku znajduje się 10 osób. Widocznie Mandalorianie uznali, że tylu wojowników wystarczy, by rozprawić się z queliiańskim ruchem oporu. Revan uznał, że jeśli byli porządnie uzbrojeni, to mogli mieć rację. Klany nie wzięły jednak pod uwagę Jedi.

\- Tion'solet? - rycerz usłyszał męski głos.

\- Shi solus - odpowiedział mu inny.

Revan nie znał mando'a, ale domyślał się, że wojownicy ustalali liczebność swojego wroga. Usłyszał kroki po drugiej stronie pokoju. _Dwie, nie, trzy osoby. Wszyscy z blasterami wycelowanymi w moim kierunku._ Jedi szybko planował atak. Uznał, że raczej nie zdąży aktywować miecza i ściąć wszystkich przeciwników jednocześnie; będzie musiał polegać na Mocy.

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy i skupił się na zbliżających się do niego osobach. Poczuł ich skupienie, determinację i pragnienie szybkiego wyeliminowania zagrożenia. Wyraźnie słyszał przyspieszone bicie ich serc, a także rytmiczne wdechy i wydechy. Podniósł dłoń i delikatnie poruszył nią w kierunku Mandalorian.

* * *

Siedmiu Neo-Konkwistadorów czekało aż ich koledzy wrócą z Sali Rady Stanu. Początkowo planowali do nich dołączyć, ale gdy w komunikatorach usłyszeli, że patrol natrafił na pojedynczego intruza, postanowili wygodnie rozsiąść się w holu. Podśmiewali się właśnie z amarantowej zbroi najmłodszej członkini oddziału, kiedy do ich uszu dobiegł przeraźliwy huk.

\- Meg te haran? - krzyknął dowódca grupy, zerwał się na równe nogi i ruszył na pomoc swoim ludziom. Reszta jego oddziału podążyła za nim.

Gdy dotarli do Sali Rady Stanu, spostrzegli, że ściana oddzielająca ją od korytarza, została zupełnie zburzona. Najwyraźniej narzędziem zniszczenia była trójka Mandalorian, która leżała teraz przygnieciona gruzami. Wystarczyło rzucić na nich okiem, by stwierdzić, że żaden z nich nie przeżył.

Wojownicy wpatrywali się w swoich towarzyszy broni, a ze stanu letargu wybudziło ich elektryczne syknięcie dochodzące z sali. Dowódca spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk i zobaczył lecące w jego stronę fioletowe, laserowe ostrze. Trudno powiedzieć czy docenił piękno tego widoku, bo po chwili miecz świetlny oddzielił jego głowę, a także głowy jego dwóch towarzyszy, od reszty ciała. Ostrze wróciło do sali i wpadło prosto w wyciągniętą dłoń postaci, kryjącej się w cieniu.

\- Jetii'kad... Jetii! - krzyknął jeden z Mandalorian i zaczął strzelać w kierunku wroga. Pozostali wojownicy poszli w jego ślady.

Postać z cienia zaczęła wymachiwać mieczem świetlnym tak szybko, że z punktu widzenia Mandalorian skryła się ona za niemożliwą do spenetrowania tarczą i odbijała blasterowe pociski z powrotem w kierunku strzelców. Kilka strzałów trafiło w czułe miejsca mandaloriańskiej zbroi i kolejny Neo-Konkwistador dołączył do swoich martwych kamratów.

Na placu boju pozostało trzech Mandalorian. Nieustraszeni wojownicy wpadli w panikę i zaczęli wycofywać się w stronę wyjścia w tempie, które mogłoby dać im podium dorocznych zawodów o Puchar Wielkiego Kanclerza. Gdy wybiegli z budynku i ruszyli po schodach, poczuli, że stopnie pod nimi zaczynają się trząść. Dwóch mężczyzn straciło równowagę i zaczęło bezładnie spadać w dół. Zatrzymali się dopiero na budynku znajdującym się naprzeciwko rządowego gmachu. Byli martwi.

U podnóża schodów leżała najmłodsza rekrutka w amarantowej zbroi. Jej hełm spoczywał kilkanaście metrów dalej, nie mogła też znaleźć swojego blastera. Z przerażeniem w oczach obserwowała, jak postać odziana w brązowy płaszcz wolno zmierza ku niej po zrujnowanych schodach.

* * *

Revan patrzył na dziewczynkę, która leżała kilka metrów od niego. W jej dużych niebieskich oczach widział przerażenie i łzy. Jej rude włosy były posklejane od potu i krwi. Jej pierś falowała w zastraszającym tempie, zupełnie tak, jakby serce Mandalorianki planowało wydostać się na zewnątrz. Miała najwyżej 15 lat.

Jedi znalazł się tuż nad dziewczyną. Wpatrywał się w nią, trzymając miecz świetlny tuż przy jej głowie. Wiedziała co ją czeka, dlatego zacisnęła wargi i zamknęła oczy. Usłyszała elektryczne syknięcie, a następnie odgłos kroków. Zdecydowała się unieść powieki.

Ujrzała odzianego w brązowy płaszcz wysokiego mężczyznę, który wracał po zrujnowanych schodach do rządowego gmachu.

* * *

Revan skończył przeglądać pliki na komputerze, a najważniejsze postanowił zachować w swoim cyfronotesie. Zawierały trochę przydatnych informacji na temat taktyki Mandalorian, a także fragmenty mandaloriańskich kodów, które przy odrobinie szczęścia mogły posłużyć do odszyfrowania ich transmisji. Niestety wyglądało na to, że Mandalorianie nie korzystali z maszyny zbyt długo, bo Jedi nie znalazł w niej żadnych danych dotyczących kolejnych celów wojowniczych klanów. Gdy załatwił wszystko w siedzibie rządu, wznowił swoją wędrówkę po mieście. Nie znalazł jednak niczego godnego uwagi, ani nie natknął się na kolejny patrol. Prawdopodobnie zneutralizował zagrożenie ze strony Neo-Konkwistadorów, przynajmniej na terenie stolicy.

Stwierdzając, że w mieście nie ma już nic do roboty, Revan postanowił wrócić do zwiadowców. Skierował się w stronę głównej bramy, licząc na to, że czekają na niego w umówionym miejscu.

Tuż za bramą natknął się na zwłoki Prada. Chłopak zginął od pojedynczego strzału w głowę, jego twarz była trudna do zidentyfikowania, ale Jedi rozpoznał go po ubraniach. Kilka metrów dalej Revan zauważył kolejne ciała, tym razem należące do zwiadowców, którzy stacjonowali wraz z Pradem. Nigdzie nie było śladu dowódcy.

Revan otworzył się na Moc i wyczuł umierającego człowieka w odległości niecałego kilometra od siebie. Ruszył biegiem w jego kierunku.

Dowódca zwiadowców był ciężko ranny i nie trzeba było eksperta, żeby zorientować się, że nie zostało mu wiele czasu. Rycerz pochylił się nad nim i zaczął leczyć go Mocą. Było zbyt późno na ocalenie jego życia, ale mógł przynajmniej uśmierzyć ból. Queliianin spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością i wyszeptał.

\- Czekaliśmy na ciebie, tak jak kazałeś… Długo cię nie było, zaczęliśmy się kręcić po okolicy - jego wypowiedź została przerwana nagłym atakiem kaszlu - Dopadła nas jakaś mandaloriańska bladź… Strzelała, nie spodziewaliśmy się, nie mieliśmy zbroi… Zabiłem ją - dowódca uśmiechnął się i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Kilka sekund później wyzionął ducha.

Wzrok Revana podążył za ostatnim spojrzeniem najstarszego ze zwiadowców. Dopiero po chwili spostrzegł niewielkie ciało, odziane w amarantową zbroję. _Gdybym jej nie oszczędził…_

Rycerz Jedi bezwładnie upadł na ziemię i zaczął płakać jak małe dziecko.


	5. Walka słowem

Po misji na Quelii Revan zrozumiał, że nie da rady działać w pojedynkę. Wiedział też, iż nie może stać z boku i przyglądać się biernie działaniom Mandalorian. Powrócił na Coruscant, ale tylko na chwilę, po to, by poprosić o pomoc Aleka, bardzo wzburzonego wydarzeniami z Quelii. Rada Jedi nie od razu zgodziła się by do niego dołączył. Kilka cennych tygodni upłynęło na bezsensownych debatach, a w tym czasie Mandalorianie plądrowali kolejne światy. W końcu Mistrzowie ustąpili i zgodzili się na to, by Alek wspomagał atakowane przez klany planety. Revan był jednak mocno sfrustrowany; w stolicy Republiki zmarnował zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Przed odlotem z Coruscant skontaktował się jeszcze z mistrzem Kavarem. Ten zapewnił, że wspiera jego szlachetne działania, ale gdy rycerz poprosił o zgodę na udział Meetry w jego misjach, mistrz zdecydowanie odmówił.

Revan i Alek udali się więc na Azure, która stawiała zaciekły opór Mandalorianom. Jedi robili wszystko co w ich mocy, by wspomóc bohaterskich azurskich partyzantów, ale ostatecznie musieli salwować się ucieczką, gdy pewnego dnia niebo na planecie zrobiło się czarne od Bazyliszków. Wyborne mandaloriańskie roboty bojowe urządziły partyzantom prawdziwe piekło i tylko dzięki fenomenalnemu pilotażowi Revana, Jedi zdołali ujść z Azure żywi.

Następnie dwoje Rycerzy udało się do Przestrzeni Huttów, by poprosić o wsparcie w walce z klanami. Rada Pięciu Rodów wyśmiała ich błagania, ale wkrótce sama zgłosiła się po pomoc, gdy walczący dla niej najemnicy przeszli na stronę Mandalorian. Przez krótki czas Revan i Alek prowadzili prowizoryczny szpital dla uchodźców na Nar Shaddaa, organizowali także obronę cennych kopalni na Sleheyronie, ale ich przymierze z Huttami okazało się krótkotrwałe. Jedi nie potrafili bowiem zaakceptować praktyk stosowanych przez ślimakopodobnych obcych, z których znaczna część była uwikłana w ciemne interesy.

W końcu Revan zrozumiał, iż dalsza walka jest bezcelowa. On i Alek odnosili pojedyncze tryumfy, ale były one tak nieznaczące, że Mandalor Ostateczny nie był nawet świadom ich udziału w walce. Przywódca klanów atakował kolejne planety, a te, nie będące w stanie równać się z doskonale wyszkolonymi wojownikami, upadały jedna po drugiej. Mandalorianie grabili kolejne światy, wzbogacając się o surowce, nowych rekrutów i zapewniając sobie całkowitą kontrolę nad Zewnętrznymi Rubieżami. Położone nieopodal republikańskie światy zaczynały poważnie obawiać się o swoją przyszłość. Na Telos, Miriali, a nawet na słynącym przede wszystkim z uniwersytetów Lorrdzie, odnotowywaną rekordową liczbę zaciągnięć do wojska.

Mandalor Ostateczny nie atakował jednak Republiki. Wydawało się, że panowanie nad Zewnętrznymi Rubieżami całkowicie go zadowala. Kontrolował Axxilę, Quelii, Ardę, a nawet Korriban, pomimo tego, że na planecie wciąż znajdowały się niedobitki Sithów Exara Kuna, którzy odmówili złożenia broni nawet po śmierci swojego lidera.

Po zrezygnowaniu z beznadziejnej walki, Revan postanowił spróbować innej drogi. Zaczął udzielać się w holonecie i wypowiadał się dla republikańskich mediów, nawołując cały czas do rozprawienia się z Mandalorianami, póki oni nie zdecydują się na rozprawienie z Republiką. Rycerz wiedział, że te działania nie spotkają się z aprobatą Zakonu, więc udzielał wywiadów anonimowo. Tajemniczego Jedi ochrzczono mianem Rewanżysty, bo wzywał do wzięcia odwetu na klanach. I choć wystąpienia Rewanżysty cieszyły się dużą popularnością wśród obywateli Republiki, to jej włodarze, z kanclerzem Tolem Cressą, nie podejmowały żadnych działań, tłumacząc, że za wszelką cenę zależy im na utrzymaniu pokoju. Nikt u władzy nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, iż „barbarzyńskie" klany mogą stanowić zagrożenie dla „cywilizowanej" Republiki.

* * *

\- Nie Mical, zupełnie nie tak. To miecz świetlny, a nie kij od szczotki! - pokrzykiwała poirytowana Meetra na młodzika.

\- Miałem powiedzieć to samo! Jakim cudem zdołałaś wygrać ten turniej przed sześcioma laty?

Meetra oderwała wzrok od ucznia i spojrzała na Revana, który opierał się o ścianę przy wejściu do sali treningowej.

\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś na Dantooine - stwierdziła, posyłając mu ciepły uśmiech.

\- Właśnie przyleciałem. Najwyraźniej w samą porę, by nauczyć cię tego i owego - odpowiedział Revan i mrugnął do młodszej Jedi - Widzę, że pod moją nieobecność się obijałaś.

\- Gdybyś wpadał tutaj częściej niż raz na kilka miesięcy, być może zadbałbyś o jakość mojego fechtunku. Pretensje możesz mieć tylko do siebie. Najpierw bawiłeś się lekarza, potem w ochroniarza Huttów i błędnego rycerza, a ostatnio oglądam cię wyłącznie w holonecie. Chociaż pewności nie mam, bo zawsze masz kaptur naciągnięty na oczy i siedzisz w półcieniu - odgryzła się Meetra - Potrafisz jeszcze walczyć, panie celebryto? - spytała zaczepnie.

Revan zrzucił swój płaszcz, odsłaniając napierśnik i karwasze. Następnie odpiął od pasa swój miecz świetlny, aktywował go i zbliżył się do Meetry.

\- Odwróćcie się dzieci. To nie potrwa długo, ale nie powinniście oglądać swojej trenerki w takim stanie - powiedział Revan do kilku młodzików zgromadzonych wokół Surik.

Meetra przyjęła bojową postawę i rzuciła się na Revana. Jej cios był wymierzony w klatkę piersiową, ale dziewczyna była pewna, że jej przyjaciel łatwo go sparuje. Była na to przygotowana i w myślach rozważała już co zrobi, gdy to nastąpi. Jednak kiedy ostrze znajdowało się kilka centymetrów od Revana, uchylił się błyskawicznie, a miecz Meetry przeciął jedynie powietrze. Padawanka postanowiła zasypać Rycerza gradem ciosów. Ten jednak bawił się z nią, wykonując kolejne uniki i w ogóle nie używając swojej broni. W końcu przyjął jeden z jej ciosów na lewy karwasz, wyrzucił miecz świetlny w powietrze, prawą dłonią wyszarpał miecz zaskoczonej Meetrze, a lewą przywołał swój własny. Następnie dezaktywował obydwa ostrza i ukłonił się zachwyconym młodzikom.

\- Hej! To nie fair! - zirytowała się Meetra. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że została rozbrojona w tak prosty sposób.

\- Wygrałem. Ty przegrałaś. Spróbuj przyjąć to z godnością - odparł uśmiechnięty Revan.

\- Jak to zrobiłeś? Z czego jest ten karwasz?

\- Z beskaru, podobnie jak napierśnik i te metalowe wypustki na moich rękawicach.

\- Skąd je masz?

\- To zdobycze wojenne - wyjaśnił Rycerz.

Beskar, zwany mandaloriańskim żelazem, był w zasadzie niezniszczalny. Rozłupać go mógł właściwie tylko miecz świetlny, ale wyłącznie po kilkugodzinnym młóceniu. Jedynym źródłem tego wyjątkowego metalu była Mandalora, toteż jedynie Mandalorianie opanowali sztukę obróbki beskaru. Potrafili tworzyć z niego niesłychanie wytrzymałe zbroje i to między innymi dzięki niemu, najbardziej doświadczeni wojownicy byli tak niebezpieczni na polu bitwy, nawet dla Jedi. Zbroja z beskaru budziła szacunek wśród Mandalorian i była atrybutem największych i najgroźniejszych spośród nich.

Patrząc na napierśnik, karwasze i rękawice Revana, można było jednak odnieść wrażenie, że niektórzy z wojowników nie zasługiwali na swoje zbroje. Albo po prostu nie docenili umiejętności Jedi.

\- Nie masz może czegoś dla starej znajomej? - spytała Meetra.

\- Wbrew pozorom Mandalorianie wcale tak chętnie nie dzielą się beskarskim wyposażeniem. Mam tylko to, co widzisz, a Alekowi udało się zdobyć pas. To wszystko. Ostatnio nie mamy zbyt wielu okazji, by zdobyć coś nowego. Wiesz, że przestaliśmy walczyć - w głosie Revana słychać było gorycz.

\- Tęsknisz za tym?

\- Za walką? Chyba żartujesz! Życie w Świątyni na Coruscant czy tutaj, na Dantooine, jest o niebo lepsze. Mam dach nad głową, żarcie trzy razy dziennie, nikt do mnie nie strzela… Ale… Chodzi o to, że…

\- Nie pomagasz cywilom, tak?

\- Pomagam! - zapewnił Revan - Każdy mój występ w holonecie zwiększa szanse na to, że Republika wkroczy do akcji. Minęło osiem lat odkąd Mandalorianie zaatakowali Althira, z każdym miesiącem rosną w siłę i ludzie to wiedzą. Dołóż do tego moją paplaninę, a w końcu się zbuntują i wymogą na Senacie podjęcie konkretnych działań. I nie chodzi mi o kolejne rezolucje, w których zapewniają, że „Myślami są przy Quelii, Ardzie, itd.".

\- Naprawdę jest aż tak źle? - zapytała Meetra.

\- Przypuszczam, że jest znacznie gorzej niż mi się wydaje - westchnął Revan - Ganiam za Neo-Konkwistadorami od kilku lat, a i tak widziałem zaledwie ułamek najechanych przez nich światów.

\- Dlaczego nazywają się Neo-Konkwistadorami?

\- Odcinają się od dawnych Konkwistadorów, którzy polegli w Wielkiej Wojnie Sithów. Ta grupa zaczęła nosić podobne zbroje, używać hierarchii wojskowej, w skrócie - zachowywać się tak, jak regularna armia. Kiedy do władzy doszedł Mandalor Ostateczny, jego prawa ręka, Cassus Fett, który sam był Neo-Konkwistadorem, namówił go do udzielenia poparcia tej grupie. Teraz są nimi właściwie wszyscy Mandalorianie. Dawni Konkwistadorzy to w tej chwili margines, inne frakcje nigdy się nie liczyły. Ale walczy każdy, bo tak nakazuje tradycja - każdy Mandalorianin musi stawić się na wezwanie Mandalora. Największym zaszczytem jest dla nich honorowa śmierć w wielkiej bitwie. Nawet mnie nie pytaj co to oznacza.

Meetra postanowiła zakończyć lekcję i wyprosić młodzików z sali treningowej. Gdy uporała się z protestującymi adeptami Jedi, wróciła do Revana i usiadła obok niego na podłodze.

\- Od kiedy padawani uczą fechtunku? - zapytał starszy Jedi.

Surik poczuła się urażona.

\- Sądzisz, że się do tego nie nadaję? Zapewniam cię, że…

\- Nie to miałem na myśli - przerwał jej Revan - Po prostu dziwię się, że Kavar powierza ci szkolenie młodzików, a jednocześnie nie uważa, iż jesteś gotowa do przejścia Próby. Moim zdaniem już dawno powinnaś zostać Rycerzem.

\- Mistrz mówi, że chce mieć pewność, że poradzę sobie z każdym zagrożeniem zanim stanę się pełnoprawnym członkiem Zakonu. Nie mam o to pretensji, jestem jeszcze młoda.

\- Alek w twoim wieku był Rycerzem od czterech lat - zauważył Revan.

\- A ty od sześciu. Nie chciałeś o tym wspominać przez skromność? - spytała zaczepnie dziewczyna.

\- Mam wiele zalet, ale skromność nie jest jedną z nich. Po prostu zestawiam ze sobą ludzi o podobnym potencjale.

\- Czyli ty przewyższasz każdego z nas, tak?

\- Tak, ale tylko odrobinę - Revan wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Dziwne, że nie wzięli cię jeszcze do Rady – stwierdziła Meetra, po czym pokazała mu język.

\- Tak, teraz to widzę - stwierdził Revan - Rzeczywiście nie dojrzałaś jeszcze do bycia Rycerzem.

Meetra trzepnęła mężczyznę w ramię, a ten głośno się roześmiał.

* * *

\- Nie pochwalamy twoich wystąpień w holonecie - oświadczył mistrz Dorjander Kace - Język, którego używasz nie przystoi Jedi. Twoje słowa mogą doprowadzić do zaognienia sytuacji, a naszym zadaniem jest utrzymywanie pokoju - dodał siwowłosy Jedi.

Podczas pobytu na Dantooine, Revan został wezwany przed oblicze Najwyższej Rady. Spodziewał się, że jego występy w mediach nie spotkają się z aprobatą władz Zakonu, więc był odpowiednio przygotowany do tego spotkania.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że Zakon nie powinien być łączony z nawoływaniem do wojny. Dlatego też wypowiadam się wyłącznie anonimowo. Moje słowa nie zostaną uznane za oficjalne stanowisko Jedi, proszę się o to nie martwić - oświadczył.

\- To nie ma żadnego znaczenia - wtrącił Vrook Lamar - To jest mowa nienawiści. Żaden członek Zakonu nie powinien pozwalać sobie na takie uwagi, nawet w nieoficjalnych wypowiedziach.

\- Giną miliony. Żaden członek Zakonu nie powinien pozwalać sobie na ignorowanie tego faktu - odciął się Revan. Twarz Vrooka zrobiła się czerwona ze złości.

\- Myślę, że wszyscy powinniśmy się uspokoić - zaczął Vandar Tokare - Nikt nie kwestionuje twoich pobudek, Revanie. Zrozum jednak nasz niepokój. Twoje wypowiedzi mogą sugerować obywatelom Republiki, że Zakonowi zależy na rozwiązaniu kwestii mandaloriańskiej przemocą.

\- Z całym szacunkiem, ale czy istnieje inny sposób? Nigdy nie słyszałem o mandaloriańskich dyplomatach - Revan spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Kavara. Nie spodziewał się, że wśród Radnych znajdzie choć jednego sojusznika.

\- Mistrzu Kavarze - zaczął Zez-Kai Ell - Nikt nie wyszedł zbyt dobrze na prowokowaniu Mandalorian.

\- Zgadzam się - przytaknął Dorjander Kace - Moim zdaniem powinniśmy odpuścić Zewnętrzne Rubieże i skupić się na Republice.

Revanowi opadły ręce.

\- Mistrzu Kace, kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś wiedzieć jak wyglądają rządy Mandalorian. Podczas Wielkiej Wojny Sithów spędziłeś kilka lat u nich w niewoli.

\- To prawda. I udało mi się przeżyć. Klanom w końcu zabraknie planet do plądrowania, a wtedy los ich mieszkańców się poprawi. Zmarłym i tak nie przywrócimy życia.

Revan poczuł, że na skroni pulsuje mu żyłka.

\- „Zmarłym i tak nie przywrócimy życia". Myślę, że to będzie doskonałe epitafium na masowej mogile wszystkich ofiar mandaloriańskiej agresji. No ale w końcu, tak jak mówi nasz Kodeks, „nie ma śmierci - jest Moc". W zasadzie powinniśmy się cieszyć, że aż tyle istot dostało szansę, by się z nią zjednoczyć - wykrzyczał rycerz.

Vrook nie pozostał mu dłużny.

\- Rwiesz się do walki, ale w ogóle nie myślisz. Jeśli Republika zaatakuje Mandalorian, walki ogarną całą znaną nam część Galaktyki, ofiar będzie kilka razy więcej. Mieszkańcy Coruscant, Bespinu, Taris czy Onderonu na pewno będą wdzięczni „Rewanżyście", którego rewanż zamieni ich spokojne życia w piekło. Nie widziałeś Wielkiej Wojny Sithów, nie masz pojęcia co to znaczy konflikt na skalę galaktyczną. Jesteś gówniarzem, który pali się do machania mieczem i nie obchodzi go szerszy obraz - Mistrz Lamar zakończył swoją tyradę, wymierzając oskarżycielsko palec w kierunku Revana.

\- Zgadzam się z Vrookiem, choć zapewne użyłabym innych słów - stwierdziła Lonna Vash.

\- O zdolnościach dyplomatycznych Vrooka porozmawiamy na osobności - oznajmił Vandar, który był wyraźnie niezadowolony z przebiegu spotkania - Jako Zakon Jedi jesteśmy zobowiązani do obrony niewinnych. Dziś wielu niewinnych ginie, a my nie możemy nic na to poradzić, bo nasza interwencja wiązać się będzie z poświęceniem ogromnej liczby cywilów. Republika nie zwykła wywoływać wojen, zawsze działała tylko w obronie własnej. Zakon strzeże pokoju, angażuje się w walki tylko wtedy, gdy jest to niezbędnie konieczne. Choć rozumiem, że Revanowi trudno pogodzić się z obecną sytuacją, to podzielam obawy Mistrzów Vrooka i Dorjandera. Na razie musimy zachować wstrzemięźliwość, nawet jeżeli jest to niezwykle trudne.

Revan pokiwał głową. Chociaż nie zgadzał się ze słowami Vandara, doceniał to, że sędziwy mistrz był dość cierpliwy, by spokojnie wyłuszczyć mu swoje zdanie. Rycerz uznał, że spotkanie dobiegło końca, więc skłonił się i zaczął zmierzać do wyjścia.

\- Niech Moc będzie z tobą, Revanie - usłyszał za sobą głos Kavara.

\- Dzięki - odparł i opuścił Salę Rady.

* * *

\- To prawda, że przestałaś być Główną Archiwistką?

\- Owszem. Oficjalnie Rada uznała, że należy mi się odpoczynek. Nieoficjalnie obwiniają mnie za twoje poczynania. Uważają, że źle cię wyszkoliłam - wyznała Kreia swojemu dawnemu padawanowi.

Mistrzyni i jej były uczeń siedzieli przy jednym stoliku w świątynnej jadalni. Revan zrelacjonował jej przebieg swojego spotkania z Radą, a potem postanowił sprawdzić prawdziwość pogłosek, które dotarły do niego, gdy przebywał na Dantooine. Rycerz był oburzony, że jego mentorkę spotkały represje.

\- Przecież nie możesz odpowiadać za moje poczynania! Nie jestem już twoim padawanem! Nie słyszałem żeby mistrz Exara Kuna był karany za to, że wyszkolił Mrocznego Lorda Sithów.

\- To dlatego, że Kun zabił mistrza Baasa, zanim Zakon zdążył wymyślić dla niego karę – gorzko zaśmiała się Kreia.

\- Zły przykład - zgodził się Revan - Właściwie co ja takiego zrobiłem? Przecież Rada sama zgodziła się żebym walczył na Rubieżach. Nie może mieć teraz pretensji, że zaangażowałem się w pomoc tym ludziom.

\- Strzeż się miłosierdzia i życzliwości. Otwartą dłonią możesz narobić większych szkód, niż zaciśniętą pięścią - stwierdziła filozoficznie Kreia.

\- A więc mam siedzieć w Świątyni i nic nie robić?

\- Tego nie powiedziałam. Apatia to śmierć - oświadczyła mistrzyni i wstała od stołu - Jak sam zauważyłeś, nie jesteś już moim padawanem. Musisz sam podejmować decyzje. Jeśli będziesz miał naprawdę ważne pytanie, wróć do mnie. Ale staraj się samodzielnie poszukiwać odpowiedzi. A teraz wybacz, muszę odpocząć - Kreia zaciągnęła kaptur swojej oliwkowej szaty i odmaszerowała do swoich komnat.

Zwolnione przez nią miejsce wkrótce zajął Alek.

\- Przed chwilą był tu posłaniec z Senatu Galaktycznego. Kanclerz Cressa chce cię widzieć - poinformował wysoki Rycerz.

Revan uniósł brwi.

\- Tego jeszcze nie grali.

* * *

To nie była pierwsza wizyta Revana w siedzibie Senatu Galaktycznego, ale po raz pierwszy miał widzieć się z Wielkim Kanclerzem Republiki. Wcześniej Jedi odwiedzał potężny gmach jeszcze jako padawan Krei i zawsze to ona spotykała się z oficjelami, podczas gdy on czekał na nią w jednej z przestronnych komnat przeznaczonych dla gości.

Tym razem było zupełnie inaczej. Po wejściu do budynku, mężczyzna został otoczony przez najwyższych rangą Gwardzistów Senackich i z powitany przez nich z honorami. Następnie elitarni żołnierze zaprowadzili go do prywatnego gabinetu Wielkiego Kanclerza. Revan przeszedł przez salę konferencyjną i niewielki korytarz, po czym znalazł się w okrągłym pokoju, z imponującą panoramą Coruscant za oknem. Na podwyższeniu znajdowało się biurko Kanclerza. Opierał się o nie Tol Cressa, postawny mężczyzna około pięćdziesiątki. Jego przystojną twarz zdobiło kilka zmarszczek oraz starannie przystrzyżona broda. Był modnie uczesany, ale wśród jego kruczoczarnych włosów można było dopatrzeć się pierwszych śladów siwizny. Podobnie jak Revan miał około 1,9m wzrostu.

\- Rycerz Jedi Revan - ogłosił uroczyście jeden z gwardzistów.

\- Ekscelencjo - mężczyzna skłonił się w kierunku Kanclerza.

\- Zostawcie nas samych - zarządził Cressa i wskazał Revanowi miejsce na kanapie nieopodal swojego biurka.

\- Przejdę do rzeczy, bo zarówno ty, jak i ja należymy do ludzi zajętych - zaczął polityk pewnym siebie głosem - Chcę żeby to było jasne: nie podobają mi się mandaloriańskie manewry na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach i podoba mi się, że napsułeś tyle krwi tym bydlakom.

Revan nie dał poznać po sobie zaskoczenia, ale w głębi duszy był zszokowany wypowiedzią Kanclerza. Zupełnie nie tak wyobrażał sobie przywódcę Senatu. Z drugiej strony, musiał być jakiś powód, dla którego senatorowie zdecydowali się go wybrać na kolejną kadencję. Cressa wciąż był stosunkowo młody, a miał już za sobą osiem lat sprawowania władzy. Jeżeli wierzyć plotkom, mógł też być spokojny o kolejną reelekcję.

\- Wiem, że to ty jesteś tym „Rewanżystą" z holonetu. Twoje poglądy na Senat mnie nie obchodzą, zresztą wielokrotnie dałeś im wyraz w swoich wypowiedziach. Sprowadziłem cię tutaj, bo wydaję mi się, że znasz klany jak mało kto i chciałbym żebyś szczerze odpowiedział mi na pytanie: czy twoim zdaniem Mandalorianie są realnym zagrożeniem dla Republiki?

Jedi westchnął. Najwyraźniej Kanclerz nie śledził jego holonetowych wypowiedzi wystarczająco uważnie.

\- Neo-Konkwistadorzy to jedni z największych rzeźników w historii Galaktyki - zaczął Revan - Opanowali Rubieże, napsuli sporo krwi Huttom, ale to nie jest ich ostatnie słowo. Z każdą bitwą są coraz pewniejsi siebie i bardziej zuchwali. Jeżeli Republika nie podejmie zdecydowanych kroków…

\- Stop! Przedstawiłeś swoją opinię, ale politykę zostaw politykom. Dopóki jestem Kanclerzem, Republika nie podejmie żadnych, powtarzam, żadnych działań militarnych, chyba że w obronie własnej.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Senatorowie nigdy nie wybaczyliby mi wywołania wojny. Liczę się jednak z tym, że Mandalor może naruszyć nasze granice. Dlatego ponawiam pytanie: czy klany są realnym zagrożeniem dla Republiki?

Nagle Revan dostał olśnienia. Kanclerz był doskonałym dyplomatą. Wiedział jak rozmawiać z senatorem z Onderonu, z królową Naboo, z prostym wojakiem, a także z Jedi, który domagał się podjęcia walki z Mandalorianami… Jego przychylne słowa na początku rozmowy były jedynie grą, swoistym przełamaniem lodów. Revan miał poczuć się ważny i mówić otwarcie i szczerze. Cóż, jeżeli Cressa chciał prawdy, to ją dostanie.

\- Sądzę, że gdyby Mandalor dziś rozpoczął inwazję na Republikę, to za trzy, może cztery lata, to on stałby się właścicielem tego pięknego gabinetu i każdy dzień rozpoczynałby od delektowania się cudowną panoramą Coruscant przy filiżance kawy - wypalił Jedi.

Tol Cressa zrobił zdumioną minę.

\- Wydawało mi się, że członkowie Zakonu legitymują się lepszymi zdolnościami dyplomatycznymi.

\- To Negocjatorzy. A ja jestem Strażnikiem - uśmiechnął się Revan.

\- Ponieważ sytuacja jest poważna, przymknę oko na twoją bezczelność - oświadczył Kanclerz - Wiedz, że wzmocnię ochronę przy granicy z Zewnętrznymi Rubieżami i przeprowadzę uzupełniający nabór do armii, ale nie zaatakuję Mandalorian, jeżeli oni nie uderzą pierwsi.

\- To półśrodki. Nie powstrzymają klanów, ale może zapewnią im trochę lepszą zabawę, kiedy już dojdzie do wojny.

\- Jeżeli do niej dojdzie - poprawił Cressa.

\- Naturalnie, ekscelencjo. Niech moc będzie z tobą - Revan skłonił się i opuścił gabinet.

Gdy Jedi wychodził z Senatu, został zatrzymany przez otyłego jegomościa w szkarłatnej szacie.

\- Bardzo przepraszam mistrzu Revanie. Wiem, że zajmujesz się atakami Mandalorian na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach. Czy masz może jakieś wieści z Catharu?

\- Po pierwsze, nie jestem mistrzem - odparł Revan - Po drugie, Cathar jest położony w sektorze Quelii. W tej chwili roi się tam od Mandalorian, nie sądzę żeby ktokolwiek miał jakiekolwiek wieści stamtąd.

Pulchny senator posmutniał i podrapał się za lewym uchem.

\- Rozumiem. Mam tam kilku przyjaciół, ale nie odzywali się do mnie od czasu… Sam już nie pamiętam od kiedy. W każdym razie od bardzo dawna. Próbowałem się o nich czegoś dowiedzieć, wynająłem nawet łowców nagród, ale według nich Cathar zupełnie opustoszał. Podobno na planecie szalała jakaś zaraza i mieszkańcy zostali zmuszeni do ewakuacji. Problem w tym, że nie wiem dokąd…

\- Zaraza? - zdziwił się Revan - Pierwsze słyszę. Kilka lat temu byłem w sektorze Quelii i nie zauważyłem żeby ktoś zmagał się z jakimś wirusem czy bakterią. Jedyną plagę stanowili Mandalorianie.

\- No nic, będę musiał poszukać informacji gdzieś indziej. Niech Moc będzie z tobą, Jedi - senator skłonił się i odszedł.

Revan został na schodach do Senatu i pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. _Nie słyszałem o walkach na Catharze… Nigdy nie nadawali żadnych próśb o wsparcie, wiedziałbym o tym. Trzeba będzie się temu przyjrzeć,_ zdecydował Rycerz, pobiegł do swojego śmigacza i poleciał z powrotem do Świątyni.


	6. Misja w Konsorcjum

Przez kilka tygodni Revan nie był w stanie znaleźć absolutnie żadnych informacji, które sugerowałyby, że na planecie Cathar stało się coś złego. Wywiad Republiki nie interesował się tym światem, wyszukiwanie danych w holonecie również nie przyniosło żadnych rezultatów. Archiwa Jedi także nie dostarczyły odpowiedzi na jego pytanie.

\- Gdyby to Kreia wciąż nimi zarządzała, na pewno coś bym znalazł - nie omieszkał powiedzieć Alekowi.

To właśnie od swojego sublokatora dostał jedyne informacje, które mogły rzucić nieco światła na sprawę.

\- Skontaktowałem się z naszym wspólnym znajomym z Nal Hutta - oświadczył pewnego dnia Alek.

\- Z Draggiem? - spytał Revan z powątpiewaniem. Toydarianin z pewnością nie był zbyt pozytywnie nastawiony do Jedi po tym, jak poróżnili się z jego huttyjskimi mocodawcami.

\- Z Draggiem - potwierdził Alek - Jego zdaniem Nar Shaddaa roi się od catharskich uchodźców. Niestety to wszystko, co mu wiadome. Ich obóz mieści się na terenach należących do jednego z tych bossów Kantoru, z którym nasz kochany Toydarianin nie ma najlepszych stosunków.

Revan westchnął.

\- W takim razie trafiliśmy na ślepy zaułek. Wątpię żeby Huttowie pozwolili nam na myszkowanie po Księżycu Przemytników, nie po tym wszystkim co między nami zaszło. Oczywiście moglibyśmy polecieć tam incognito, ale Rada raczej nie wyrazi na to zgody. Po tym jak znokautowałeś tego quarreńskiego idiotę, omal nie doszło do skandalu dyplomatycznego.

Alek zarechotał.

\- Daj spokój, sam się o to prosił - stwierdził beztrosko.

\- Nie wiesz o co się prosił - Revan uśmiechnął się złośliwie - Nie mówisz po calamariańsku.

\- Wystarczyło na niego spojrzeć, żeby wiedzieć, że nam groził - odparł Alek.

\- Fakt. Dlatego nie mam do ciebie pretensji - rycerz mrugnął do przyjaciela - Tak czy owak, to komplikuje sprawę. Póki co musimy, niestety, zostawić to w spokoju. Mam jednak nadzieję…

Revan nie dokończył zdania, bo przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi.

\- Wejść - krzyknął Alek nie ruszając się z fotela.

Do pokoju weszła dziewczynka i wykonała zamaszysty ukłon.

\- Rycerze, przysyła mnie Rada Jedi. Mistrzowie mają dla was nowe zadanie i proszą byście udali się do ich komnat - wyrecytowała mała osóbka i ukłoniła się ponownie.

\- Dziękujemy, Bastilo - Revan uśmiechnął się i skinął głową w kierunku posłańca - Chodźmy, przyjacielu. Laba się skończyła.

* * *

\- Nie jestem pewien czy dobrze zrozumiałem - zaczął Alek - Mamy nadzorować wybory królowej na najspokojniejszej planecie w Galaktyce? - spytał z niedowierzaniem.

Rycerz był pewny, że misja, na którą Rada planuje wysłać jego i Revana będzie miała, przynajmniej pośredni, związek z Mandalorianami. Klany poczynały sobie coraz śmielej i wydawało się, że to tylko kwestia czasu, kiedy naruszą granice Republiki. Tymczasem dwaj najbardziej zaprawieni w boju z nimi Jedi, mieli bawić się w dyplomatów na królewskim dworze.

\- To wcale nie takie proste zadanie. Wymaga taktu i ogłady czyli przymiotów, którymi raczej nie wykazywaliście się w ostatnich latach. Rada uznała jednak, że taka eskapada może okazać się dla was bezcenna - oznajmił mistrz Dorjander Kace.

\- Nie wszyscy Radni są tego zdania - odchrząknął Vrook Lamar - Nadal uważam, że wysyłanie Revana i Aleka na planetę znajdującą się niedaleko mandaloriańskiego frontu, to niepotrzebne kuszenie losu.

\- Zapewniam, że nie wywołamy incydentu, mistrzu - skłonił się Revan - Muszę jednak przyznać, że jestem zaskoczony, iż Konsorcjum Hapes poprosiło o udział przedstawicieli Zakonu w elekcji. O ile się orientuję, prowadzą politykę izolacjonistyczną - zauważył rycerz.

\- Masz rację - przyznał Vandar Tokare - Tym bardziej powinniśmy być dumni z zaufania Rady Regencyjnej.

\- Czy na Hapes mężczyźni nie są aby obywatelami drugiej kategorii? Może powinniśmy wysłać z nami przynajmniej jedną kobietę? Meetra Surik z pewnością zgodziłaby się nam towarzyszyć.

Mistrz Kavar, ale i Revan spojrzeli na Aleka ze zdumieniem.

\- Nie sądzę żeby była to misja dla padawanki - stwierdził Radny - Jeśli już, to proponowałbym by udała się z wami Atris.

\- Królowa Śniegu? - Revan skrzywił się - W takim razie sam wolę przebrać się za kobietę.

\- Właśnie tego typu uwag macie unikać na Hapes - pouczyła Lonna Vash - Poza tym nie spodziewam się żadnych problemów, że się tak wyrażę, natury płciowej. Przedstawiciele Konsorcjum zostali już poinformowani, iż wyślemy na tę misję dwóch mężczyzn i zaakceptowali naszą decyzję.

\- Szczegóły swojego zadania poznacie na miejscu - poinformował Vrook - Zgłosi się do was specjalista od protokołu dyplomatycznego. Słuchajcie go i nie przynieście nam wstydu.

\- Mistrz Vrook chciał powiedzieć, że życzy wam powodzenia i ufa, iż nie zawiedziecie pokładanych w was nadziei. Szczyt na Hapes potrwa zapewne kilka miesięcy. By zapewnić wam maksymalną swobodę, Rada udostępni wam na ten okres odpowiedni zasoby finansowe, a także nowy, reprezentacyjny statek. To wahadłowiec klasy _Emissary_ , znajdziecie go w hangarze - poinstruował mistrz Zez-Kai Ell.

\- To wszystko. Niech Moc będzie z wami - mistrz Vandar zakończył audiencję.

Rycerze skłonili się Radnym i opuścili Salę.

* * *

Nie minęła nawet doba, a przyjaciele byli gotowi do odlotu na Hapes. Revan umościł się wygodnie w fotelu pilota i wprowadził kody startowe, a następnie poderwał „Iriaza" do lotu. Po wykonaniu skoku w nadprzestrzeń, Alek wszedł do kabiny i rozsiadł się na miejscu drugiego pilota.

\- Kto wymyślił nazwę tego statku? Przecież iriazy nie potrafią latać - zauważył.

Revan nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się przez chwilę w bezkres korytarza nadświetlnego, a potem postanowił zdać pytanie, które krążyło mu po głowie od poprzedniego dnia.

\- Wcześniej byliśmy zajęci pakowaniem, czytaniem o zwyczajach i kulturze Konsorcjum; nie było okazji by o to spytać, ale teraz mamy wolną chwilę, więc muszę zadać ci to pytanie: dlaczego wspomniałeś o Meetrze na spotkaniu z Radą?

Alek szerzej otworzył oczy i uniósł brwi. Przegarnął swoją gęstą czarną czuprynę i wypuścił z płuc nadmiar powietrza. W końcu zabrał głos.

\- Uznałem, że obecność kobiety na Hapes może być wskazana. Meetra przyszła mi do głowy jako pierwsza. To chyba jasne? - spytał.

\- Niezupełnie. Wiesz, że Kavar niechętnie spuszcza ją z oczu. Gdy walczyliśmy z klanami, nie pozwolił jej do nas dołączyć. Kiedy ostatnio byłem na Dantooine odniosłem wrażenie, że denerwują go nasze dobre stosunki - Alek delikatnie spuścił głowę, ale Revan kontynuował swój wywód - Poza tym nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Rada wysłała na misję dyplomatyczną padawankę. Szczerze mówiąc, jestem zaskoczony, iż nie przydzielono nam jednego z mistrzów do pomocy. Dlatego pytam ponownie: co ci strzeliło do głowy?

\- Ja… Wybacz, sam nie wiem. To był impuls, ale masz rację, powinienem był to przemyśleć. Wiem, że się przyjaźnicie i…

\- I co z tego? Z tobą też się przyjaźnie. Jeżeli miałeś na względzie wyłącznie względy towarzyskie, to sądzę, że jakoś przetrwamy tę misję - stwierdził Revan.

Alek trochę się rozchmurzył i pokiwał potakująco głową.

\- Przed nami jeszcze spory kawałek drogi. Co powiesz na partyjkę pazaaka? - zaproponował Alek.

\- Z przyjemnością zagram - odpowiedział niższy z przyjaciół, a wyższy zabrał się za tasowanie kart.

* * *

\- Serdecznie witamy czcigodnych przedstawicieli Zakonu Jedi w Ta'a Chume'Dan, stolicy Konsorcjum Hapes! Nazywam się Tenalla i jestem do waszej całkowitej dyspozycji.

Gdyby Revan i Alek nie byli Jedi deklaracja ta, płynąca z ust tak pięknej kobiety, zapewne sprawiłaby, że zrobiłoby im się gorąco. Rycerze odpowiedzieli skromnym skinieniem głowy, ale zdecydowanie byli pod wrażeniem. Słyszeli wprawdzie, że Hapanki słyną z niesłychanej urody, ale to, co zostali na planecie przeszło ich oczekiwania. Przebywali na powierzchni Hapes od około kwadransa i przez ten czas widzieli kilkanaście mieszkanek planety, z których jedna była piękniejsza od drugiej. Mężczyzn nie było widać, ale żadnemu z Jedi specjalnie to nie przeszkadzało.

Wyczekujący wzrok Tenalli spowodował, iż Revan poczuł się zobowiązany do zabrania głosu.

\- W imieniu Zakonu Jedi dziękuję za zaproszenie. Obserwowanie elekcji i możliwość wejścia do legendarnego Pałacu Fontann, to dla nas ogromny zaszczyt. Mamy nadzieję, że nie zawiedziemy pokładanych w nas oczekiwań - rzekł Revan ze swadą.

Tenalla odpowiedziała ukłonem, a następnie gestem dłoni nakazała im podążać swoim śladem. Wkrótce Jedi opuścili port i ich oczom ukazało się miasto. Rycerze wiele w życiu widzieli, a na co dzień mieszkali w samym centrum cywilizowanego wszechświata, ale nigdy przedtem nie byli w tak pięknym miejscu.

\- Robi wrażenie. Nawet rośliny wyglądają tak, jakby były codzienne pucowane - wypalił Alek.

\- Bo tak jest! - zapewniła Tellana - Nasze prawo dokładnie określa normy czystości w miastach i poza nimi. Za ich nieprzestrzeganie grożą surowe kary - dodała.

Jedi kontynuowali spacer po stolicy, od czasu do czasu zatrzymując się i wysłuchując wykładu Tellany na temat mijanych przez nich miejsc.

\- A oto Aleja Ambasad. Znajdują się tutaj przedstawicielstwa 62 planet wchodzących w skład Konsorcjum. 63 planetą jest oczywiście Hapes, ale rolę naszej ambasadorki pełni zawsze sama Królowa Matka - wyjaśniła przewodniczka rycerzy - Na lewo mieści się Sąd Najwyższy. To w tym gmachu rozstrzyga się najważniejsze spory, również te międzyplanetarne. Zwróćcie uwagę na wieżyczki. Jest ich dokładnie 63 i symbolizują każdy ze światów wchodzący w skład Konsorcjum.

Wędrówka Jedi zakończyła się przed bramą prowadzącą do Pałacu Fontann. Ogromny, pełen przepychu budynek położony był na bazaltowym wzgórzu, z którego roztaczał się zapierający dech w piersiach widok na planetę. Rycerze zostali zaanonsowani furtianom (byli to pierwsi mężczyźni jakich spotkali w mieście), a po przekroczeniu bramy znaleźli się w królewskich ogrodach. Rozejrzeli się po najbliższej okolicy, a następnie ruszyli za Tellaną, która poprowadziła ich do skromnego pałacyku. Hapanka gestem zaprosiła ich do środka.

\- Rada Regencyjna postanowiła zakwaterować was na razie w tym dworku. Po rozpoczęciu procedur elekcyjnych, otrzymacie naturalnie pokoje w skrzydle gościnnym Pałacu - wyjaśniła kobieta przepraszającym tonem.

Alekowi wystarczył jeden rzut oka na lokum by stwierdzić, że nigdy w życiu nie mieszkał w tak komfortowych warunkach. Jedi nie mógł sobie wyobrazić niczego bardziej luksusowego, ale ton głosu ich przewodniczki świadczył o tym, iż w Pałacu czekają na nich o niebo lepsze warunki. Rycerz uznał, że mógłby się do tego przyzwyczaić.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Revana, który najwyraźniej postanowił przejść prosto do interesów.

\- Tellano, jesteśmy wdzięczni za powitanie i gościnę, ale przybyliśmy na Hapes w konkretnym celu. Czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić na czym właściwie ma polegać nasza rola? - zapytał Jedi.

Hapanka skinęła głową i wskazała mężczyznom miejsce przy stole. Gdy cała trójka siedziała, Revan pochylił się i wyczekująco spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Zasady następstwa tronu Konsorcjum są dosyć przejrzyste - podjęła Tellana - Gdy Królowa Matka umiera, jej następczynią zostaje Chume'da, czyli najstarsza córka. W wyjątkowych sytuacjach tron może objąć także syn królowej. Niestety ostatnia władczyni umarła bezpotomnie. Pogardzała mężczyznami i nigdy nie zdecydowała się na związek, choć szlachta wielokrotnie się tego domagała. Po śmierci królowej, powołano do życia Radę Regencyjną, która miała wybrać następcę tronu spośród jej krewnych. Okazało się, że jest aż trzech pretendentów o równorzędnych prawach. Ich nazwiska i tak nic wam nie powiedzą, więc przejdę dalej.

\- Nie powinniśmy znać kandydatów? - zdziwił się Alek - To jak niby…

Revan przerwał mu gestem dłoni i zwrócił się do Tellany.

\- Kontynuuj, proszę.

\- Wasza rola w procesie elekcyjnym polegać ma głównie na obecności w Pałacu. Bezkrólewie to niespokojny czas, nawet na Hapes. Pewni szlachcice mogą posunąć się do niegodnego zachowania, ale przy was się na to nie odważą. Wrażliwość na Moc to rzadkość wśród naszego ludu - Jedi obrośli legendami - wyjaśniła Hapanka.

\- Czyli - podsumował Alek - mamy tylko stać i groźnie wyglądać?

\- W zasadzie tak - przyznała Tellana - Zostaniecie zakwaterowani w skrzydle przeznaczonym dla ambasadorów. Każdy z nich musi przebywać w Pałacu do zakończenia elekcji po to, by po wybraniu nowego władcy, zaprzysiąc mu wierność w imieniu reprezentowanej przez siebie planety. Zakonowi Jedi został oficjalnie nadany status „przyjaciela Korony"; oznacza to, że po dokonaniu elekcji, będziecie musieli powitać nową Królową Matkę w imieniu swojej organizacji. Postanowiłyśmy użyć takiego wybiegu, by uzasadnić waszą obecność.

\- Rozumiem - skinął Revan - Jak sądzisz, kiedy Rada Regencyjna dokona wyboru?

Tellana zmarszczyła czoło.

\- To… zależy od wielu kwestii. Na Hapes dawno nie było już podobnej sytuacji. Ostatnim razem elekcja trwała niemal cały rok - wyznała Hapanka.

\- Chyba już rozumiem dlaczego Rada Jedi wyznaczyła nas do tej misji - oświadczył Alek.

\- Bo słyniecie z cierpliwości? - próbowała zgadnąć Tellana.

\- Nie - odparł Revan - Bo z niej nie słyniemy.

* * *

Jedi nie spędzili na Hapes całego roku, ale pobyt w stolicy Konsorcjum dłużył im się niesamowicie. Już po dwóch miesiącach, podczas raportu składanego Radzie, Alek zaczął błagać o przysłanie kogoś na zmianę. O dziwo, Revan znosił pobyt w Pałacu znacznie lepiej i wydawał się być autentycznie zainteresowany politycznymi dyskusjami, które całymi dniami toczyły ambasadorki (jak się okazało, nie było wśród nich ani jednego mężczyzny).

Rycerze zdecydowanie wyróżniali się na tle pozostałych gości Pałacu Fontann. Ponad dwumetrowy Alek sprawiał wrażenie dwa razy wyższego od rdzennych mieszkańców Konsorcjum, a i nieco ponad dziesięć centymetrów niższy Revan prezentował się na ich tle jak kolos. Poza tym Jedi byli jedynymi mężczyznami w skrzydle, nie licząc służby, więc wyglądali naprawdę egzotycznie pośród eterycznych, doskonale ubranych Hapanek. Ich proste szaty budziły politowanie u modnie odzianych ambasadorek, ale Jedi nie zdecydowali się na przywdzianie fatałaszków dostarczonych im przez Tellanę.

\- Mój napierśnik gryzie się z zielonym i niebieskim - zauważył kąśliwie Revan, gdy ich przewodniczka, która okazała się być Ministrem ds. Kontaktów z Republiką, zapytała dlaczego nie nosi otrzymanych od niej koszul i spodni. Gdy Tellana zasugerowała pozbycie się napierśnika oraz karwaszy, Revan tylko przewrócił oczami.

Po pół roku od przybycia na Hapes, Alek stracił nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek opuści planetę.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zatęsknię za Vrookiem - stwierdził pewnego dnia podczas porannego sparingu, który Jedi urządzili sobie dla zachowania formy.

\- W Zakonie jest tylu mistrzów, a tobie brakuje akurat jego? - zaśmiał się Revan

\- Nie zrozum mnie źle, uważam cię za przyjaciela, ale nawet twoje towarzystwo na dłuższą metę może nie wystarczyć - odgryzł się Alek - Ty za nikim nie tęsknisz?

\- Jedi się nie przywiązują - zauważył Revan - Zresztą za kim mam tęsknić? Kreia kazała nie zawracać sobie głowy, dopóki nie będę miał naprawdę istotniej sprawy, z Meetrą często wymieniam się holowiadomościami, a ty jesteś tutaj.

\- Holowiadomości? Czemu na to nie wpadłem? - mruknął Alek.

\- Poza tym - ciągnął Revan - Pomimo pewnych różnic kulturowych, udało mi się znaleźć wspólny język z kilkoma miejscowymi, choćby z Tellaną czy z ambasadorką Rynmaru. Gdybyś trochę się wysilił, też zdołałbyś to zrobić.

\- Może, ale wolę proste rozwiązania. Cały ten polityczny bełkot napawa mnie przerażeniem.

\- Uważaj - ostrzegł Revan z uśmiechem - Ściany mogą mieć uszy.

* * *

Niemal dziesięć miesięcy po przybyciu Jedi na Hapes, podczas kolacji, na sali jadalnej rozległy się fanfary. Wszystkie ambasadorki poderwały się z miejsc i stanęły na baczność. Alek i Revan poszli w ich ślady. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu pojawił się kolorowy kordon i ustawił się w szeregu, zaś na jego czoło wysunęła się uroczyście ubrana kobieta.

\- Królowa Matka - obwieściła i wskazała na drzwi, jednocześnie wykonując niski ukłon. Za jej przykładem poszła reszta zgromadzonych.

Do jadali weszła młoda kobieta w niesamowitej sukni pełnej złotych zdobień i w fantazyjnej koronie na głowie. Stanęła w centralnym punkcie sali i dygnęła.

\- Dziękuję za waszą obecność i okazaną cierpliwość. Jako nowa Królowa Matka zapewniam, że będę przestrzegać najświętszych praw Konsorcjum. Jestem gotowa do przyjęcia waszego hołdu - oświadczyła nowa władczyni.

Ostatnie zdanie wydało się Jedi niezwykle dziwaczne, ale nie dali tego po sobie poznać.

\- Mieszkańcy planety Algnadesh ślubują ci wierność i posłuszeństwo. Wiwat Królowa Matka! - radośnie krzyknęła jedna z ambasadorek. Przedstawicielki pozostałych planet poszły w jej ślady.

Gdy swoją kwestię wygłosiła wysłanniczka Zalorii, przyszła kolej na przyjaciół Korony.

\- Zakon Jedi deklaruje swoją przyjaźń i gotowość do niesienia pomocy mieszkańcom Konsorcjum. Wiwat Królowa Matka! - wyrecytował Revan z pamięci i został nagrodzony przez nową władczynię uprzejmym skinieniem głowy.

W końcu świeżo upieczona monarchini opuściła i jej orszak opuścili jadalnię. Do Jedi podeszła Tellana, a jej oblicze rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech.

\- Doskonale się spisaliście. Wasza misja dobiegła końca - poinformowała.

\- Miałem dziewięć miesięcy na naukę. Cieszę się, że nie zawiodłem oczekiwań - roześmiał się Revan.

\- Na pewno możemy już odlecieć? Nie będziemy dłużej potrzebni? - upewnił się Alek nie mogąc uwierzyć, że jego koszmar dobiegł końca.

\- Jesteście wolni - uspokoiła Tellana - Oczywiście nie musicie wyruszać natychmiast, możecie…

\- Niestety, obowiązki wzywają - szybko powiedział Alek - Revanie, pójdę przygotować „Iriaza" do lotu. Spotkamy się na miejscu - dodał i biegiem ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Twój przyjaciel chyba niezbyt polubił Hapes, prawda?

\- Skądże, był zachwycony - zapewnił Revan - Po prostu stęsknił się za domem.

Tellana ze zrozumieniem pokiwała głową.

\- Czy przed moim odlotem mogłabyś zaspokoić moją ciekawość? - spytał Jedi.

\- Pytaj o co chcesz - odpowiedziała kobieta.

\- Nie ukrywam, że Konsorcjum zrobiło na mnie wielkie wrażenie. Pomimo bezkrólewia kraj radzi sobie znakomicie, a ambasadorki, wbrew twoim obawom, zachowywały się wręcz wzorcowo. Nie wiem jakie preferencje co do nowej władczyni miały osoby na sali, ale gdy pojawiła się nowa królowa, w oczach wszystkich, bez wyjątku, dostrzegłem oddanie, a słowa ich przysięgi brzmiały szczerze, choć spodziewałem się, że wyklepią je bardziej z obowiązku niż z przekonania. Widzę, że władza cieszy się tu ogromnym autorytetem oraz, że jest niezwykle efektywna – w końcu autorytet zmarłej królowej trzymał Konsorcjum w ryzach przez prawie cały rok. Wciąż nie mam jednak pojęcia jak właściwie odbywa się elekcja i dlaczego trwa tak długo. Rada Regencyjna przesłuchuje kandydatki i debatuje całymi miesiącami?

Tellana uśmiechnęła się smutno.

\- Cieszę się, że masz o nas takie dobre zdanie. Obawiam się jednak, że cię rozczaruję. Ostatnie miesiące upłynęły na… walce pomiędzy pretendentkami - wyznała Tellana.

Revan wydawał się zbity z pantałyku.

\- Wiem, że to wydaje się dziwne, ale taka jest prawda. Hapanie to urodzeni dyplomaci i politycy, właściwie każdy wydaje się kompetentny, trudno byłoby rozstrzygnąć przy stole negocjacyjnym kto jest najlepszy. Dlatego Rada Regencyjna wyłącza pewną część planety i staje się ona areną walki o władzę… dosłownie.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć - zaczął Revan - że ta drobna, dostojna kobieta, która przed chwilą opuściła tę salę, spędziła ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy na uprawianiu zapasów w błocie z dwiema innymi arystokratkami?

\- Ależ skąd. Hapanki nie są znane ze swojej siły fizycznej. Wprawdzie jesteśmy szkolone w fechtunku, ale na arenie nie ma się dostępu do broni białej. Liczy się spryt, a nie brutalna siła. Trzeba wykorzystać środowisko, obrócić je przeciwko adwersarzom. Trwa to długo, bo Hapanie są niezwykle sprytni, a stawka jaką jest założenie nowej dynastii sprawia, że kandydaci przekraczają swoje możliwości. Poza tym nie mogą zawierać sojuszy.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Wtedy dwóch słabszych kandydatów mogłoby zjednoczyć się przeciwko silniejszemu i go pokonać. Dlatego reguły są jasne: tylko jeden z pretendentów ma szanse na tron - wytłumaczyła Tellana.

\- Czyli na tronie zawsze zasiada… morderca? Godzicie się na to? - Revan był oszołomiony wyznaniem Hapanki.

\- Nie zawsze. Pamiętaj, że to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Zazwyczaj władza przechodzi z matki na córkę. Zaufaj mi, walka na arenie to nic w porównaniu z intrygami na dworze. Myślę, że taka sytuacja nie powtórzy się prędko. Królowa jest młoda i dużo bardziej otwarta od swojej poprzedniczki. Jestem pewna, że dopuści kogoś do łoża i urodzi wiele dzieci. W zasadzie… - Tellana zawiesiła głos i dziwnie spojrzała na Revana.

Jedi oblał się zimnym potem.

\- Czuję się zaszczycony, ale muszę wracać na Coruscant, naprawdę. Poza tym Alek na pewno już na mnie czeka. Dziękujemy za gościnę, cudownie było cię poznać. Niech Moc będzie z tobą i z nową królową - Revan skłonił się i ruszył do wyjścia, niemal tak żwawo jak wcześniej jego przyjaciel i usłyszał za sobą śmiech Tellany.

\- Już jesteś? - zdziwił się Alek, gdy Revan wpadł do kabiny pilota - Myślałem, że zabawisz tam znacznie dłużej.

\- I tak spędziliśmy tu zbyt dużo czasu. Mandalorianie wciąż tam są, Republika wciąż nic nie robi, Rada czeka na wieści od nas. Czas wrócić do rzeczywistości.

\- Coś się stało? - spytał Alek - Wyglądasz dość blado…

\- Nie chcę o tym gadać - odparł Revan i włączył silniki „Iriaza".


	7. Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith

„Iriaz" wyskoczył z nadprzestrzeni nieopodal Coruscant. Rycerze Jedi od razu zauważyli, że coś jest nie w porządku. Wokół stolicy krążyło mnóstwo statków wojskowych, które co jakiś czas wykonywały skoordynowane skoki w nadprzestrzeń. Alek chwycił Revana za ramię i wbił w niego pełen napięcia wzrok.

\- Zaczęło się - wyszeptał.

Revan zmrużył oczy.

\- Niemożliwe. To znaczy… Coś z pewnością się zaczęło, ale raczej nie to, o czym myślisz - stwierdził mężczyzna i zaczął przygotowywać wahadłowiec do lądowania.

„Iriaz" znalazł się w atmosferze planety-miasta i rozpoczął wędrówkę ku Świątyni Jedi. Na lądowisku przylegającym do budynku było zupełnie spokojnie, nic nie sugerowało, że rycerze mają zamiar dołączyć do armii. Revan posadził statek, podniósł się z fotela i wraz z Alekiem opuścił pokład.

\- W Świątyni powinniśmy dowiedzieć się więcej - powiedział i ruszył do Sali Tysiąca Fontann.

* * *

\- Revan! - krzyknęła Meetra i ruszyła w stronę duetu rycerzy.

Alek usztywnił się i wyprostował.

\- Witaj Meetro - przywitał się.

Revan rozglądał się po niemal pustej Sali aż w końcu zwrócił się do przyjaciółki, nie poświęcając jej nawet spojrzenia.

\- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał nieco poirytowanym tonem.

Meetra zrobiła zdziwioną minę.

\- Co masz na myśli? - spytała.

\- Wyglądałaś ostatnio przez okno? W przestrzeni Coruscant krąży kilkadziesiąt statków wojskowych - warknął Revan.

Dziewczyna była zaskoczona zachowaniem dawno niewidzianego przyjaciela. Wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na niego ostro.

\- Nie wiem nic o statkach wojskowych. Jeśli chcesz, pogadaj z jednym z mistrzów. Nie mam pojęcia czym zasłużyłam sobie na takie potraktowanie, ale lepiej będzie jeżeli zejdę ci z drogi. Przyjdź jak ci przejdzie, choć nie wiem, czy będę w nastroju do rozmowy - oświadczyła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie.

Ta demonstracja nieco otrzeźwiła Revana.

\- Poczekaj - krzyknął rycerz, ale Meetra nie zatrzymała się nawet na moment.

\- Ja z nią pogadam - zaofiarował Alek - A ty faktycznie znajdź kogoś, kto będzie wiedział więcej.

Revan powoli kiwnął głową i ruszył w stronę komnat Rady, zaś Alek podążył śladami Meetry.

* * *

 _Nie ma emocji – jest spokój._

\- W przestrzeni Taris zauważono mandaloriańskie statki zwiadowcze.

 _Nie ma ignorancji – jest wiedza._

\- To bardzo ważny ośrodek gospodarczy, dlatego Republika postanowiła podjąć kroki, mające na celu zapewnienie planecie bezpieczeństwa.

 _Nie ma namiętności – jest pogoda ducha._

\- Minister Koa Delko, w porozumieniu z kanclerzem Cressą, zdecydował o utworzeniu kordonu statków wojskowych na linii Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith.

 _Nie ma chaosu – jest harmonia._

\- Rada uznała, że nie ma sensu angażować się w ten konflikt. Nie ma gwarancji, że Mandalorianie przekroczą granicę Republiki.

 _Nie ma śmierci – jest tylko Moc._

\- Póki co to wojna podjazdowa, a nie kampania na pełną skalę. Nie powinniśmy zaogniać problemu.

 _Zaraz trafi mnie szlag._

\- Mistrzowie, z całym należnym szacunkiem, widzę, że nie macie pojęcia o tym, jak działają klany. Statki zwiadowcze były wiadomością, Mandalor Ostateczny w bezczelny sposób postanowił pokazać, która planeta będzie jego kolejnym celem. Republika ułatwia mu zadanie. Jeżeli Neo-Konkwistadorzy przełamią kordon, Taris stanie przed nimi otworem. Kto tam dowodzi? - głos Revana był pełen emocji.

\- Admirałowie Noma Sommos i Jimas Veltraa - odpowiedział mistrz Dorjander Kace.

Revan westchnął.

\- Doskonale. Teraz już wiem, że Mandalorianie przebiją się przez kordon, pytanie tylko: kiedy? - stwierdził rycerz.

Vrook Lamar wstał ze swojego fotela i podszedł do Revana.

\- Wiemy po co tu przyszedłeś: chcesz by Zakon ruszył do walki. To jednak nie wchodzi w grę. Dlatego masz nasze pozwolenie na zabawę w błędnego rycerza tak, jak robiłeś to przed laty. Bardzo proszę, leć sobie na Taris, baw się z klanami w policjantów i złodziei, ale przestań naciskać na wciąganie wszystkich Jedi w wojnę. Nie marnuj czasu: swojego i naszego - powiedział mistrz gburowatym tonem, a następnie machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych, które natychmiast się otworzyły.

\- Jak sobie życzycie, mistrzowie - odparł Revan i ruszył do wyjścia.

\- Powodzenia, Revanie - mężczyzna usłyszał głos Kavara.

Nie odwracając się, rycerz odpowiedział:

\- Szkoda, że twoje wsparcie nie ma bardziej niewerbalnego charakteru, mistrzu.

Drzwi do Sali zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, nie pozwalając starszemu Jedi na ripostę.

* * *

Nim Revan dotarł na lądowisko, droidy porządkowe zdążyły już wypakować rzeczy jego i Aleka, zanieść ich szaty i tuniki do pralni, a także rozpocząć przegląd „Iriaza". Jedi zaklął i niechętnie wrócił do Świątyni. Położył się w swoim pokoju, ale był zbyt rozemocjonowany, żeby zasnąć, więc postanowił zajrzeć do holonetu i poczytać najnowsze informacje dotyczące działań wojennych wokół Taris. Z lektury wyrwał go Alek, który wszedł do ich pokoju wesoło pogwizdując. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z życia, czym tylko działał Revanowi na nerwy.

\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego od mistrzów? - zagaił Alek.

\- Owszem. Mandalorianie urządzali sobie poligon wojskowy na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach całymi latami, niedawno minęła dekada od inwazji na Althira, ale przez cały ten czas Republika udawała, że to jej nie dotyczy, że tak naprawdę nic się nie dzieje. Jednak wystarczyło, żeby dwa mandaloriańskie wahadłowce przeleciały w pobliżu planety, która ma duże znaczenie ekonomiczne, by Senat zdecydował o wysłaniu połowy floty do strzeżenia granic - oznajmił Revan.

\- Jaką rolę ma do odegrania Zakon? - spytał Alek.

\- Żadnej. Mistrzowie planują siedzieć na pufach i czekać na dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Pozwolili mi jednak polecieć na Taris. Pewnie wybiorę się tam, a także na linię Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith. Mandalorianie z pewnością zintensyfikują swoje działania w tym regionie - ocenił Jedi.

\- Oczywiście polecę z tobą - zapewnił Alek.

\- Ależ proszę.

Revan wrócił do lektury, ale wciąż czuł na sobie wzrok przyjaciela. Postanowił go jednak ignorować, bo założył, że Alek sam zacznie rozmowę, jeżeli uzna to za stosowne. Intuicja go nie zawiodła.

\- Udało mi się trochę udobruchać Meetrę. Wytłumaczyłem jej, że źle zniosłeś pobyt na Hapes.

\- Ja źle zniosłem pobyt na Hapes? - zdziwił się Revan - Mogłeś wymyślić coś lepszego. Na przykład to, że wkurzyłem się widząc wojskowe statki wokół Coruscant.

\- Nie jestem pewien czy by to zrozumiała - odrzekł Alek z powątpiewaniem.

\- Nie ma ignorancji – jest wiedza - przypomniał Revan.

\- Egzaminujesz mnie z Kodeksu? - spytał wysoki Jedi.

\- Nie, ale widzę, że powinienem. Prawda, tylko prawda nas wyzwoli - stwierdził niższy z rycerzy.

Alek machnął ręką i uznał, że dalsza dysputa na ten temat nie ma sensu. Usiadł na swoim łóżku i zaczął medytować.

* * *

Suurja była planetą rolniczą, pełniącą rolę „żywicielki" Taris. Nic więc dziwnego, że Mandalorianie postanowili ją najechać, by pośrednio uderzyć w świat, do którego nie mogli się dostać. Walki na Suurji były niezwykle zacięte i ogarnęły praktycznie każdy jej zakątek. W powietrzu czuć było tylko spaleniznę, a widoczność ograniczały kłęby gęstego dymu.

\- Komandorze, straciliśmy kolejny przyczółek. Jeżeli wróg będzie posuwał się w tym tempie, do jutra nic z nas nie zostanie - zameldował żołnierz. Jego twarz była brudna od ziemi i krwi, ale w oczach lśniła determinacja.

\- Rozumiem. Nie mam zamiaru ginąć za kilka hektarów nieużytków. Sierżancie, daj sygnał do odwrotu, spróbujemy odeprzeć ich przy tamie na jeziorze - rozkazał Revan.

\- Tak jest, sir - zasalutował wojak i odmaszerował.

Revan walczył na Suurji od ponad miesiąca i nie mógł pochwalić się znacznymi sukcesami. Część planety, w której stacjonował była zdominowana przez Mandalorian i Jedi nie potrafił zrozumieć po co w ogóle go tu wysłano. _Zamiast walczyć o ugory, moglibyśmy skoncentrować się na najważniejszych miastach. I tak nic tu długo nie wyrośnie. A zresztą rolnicy zostali ewakuowani albo zabici przez klany,_ myślał rycerz, ale nie kwestionował rozkazów.

Zwykle podczas wojen to Jedi pełnili funkcje dowódców, ale tym razem Zakon nie wkroczył do walki. Rada zgodziła się by Revan dołączył do Armii jako żołnierz, ale Alekowi nie udzielono takiego pozwolenia. Wyższy z przyjaciół udał się na Taris, gdzie, na prośbę Revana, lobbował wśród mistrzów z tamtejszej Akademii by namówili Radnych na interwencję. W końcu to ich planeta była bezpośrednio zagrożona, więc ich apel mógłby, teoretycznie, przemówić włodarzom Zakonu do rozsądku.

Gdy Revan został oficjalnie przyjęty do wojska, zaczął od stopnia kapitana. Mistrzowie Jedi przeważnie od razu byli mianowani na generałów, ale rycerze nie mogli liczyć na taki przywilej. Mężczyzna zapracował jednak na awans na komandora już w pierwszym tygodniu służby, kiedy wyparł mandaloriański oddział z jednej z wiosek pomimo tego, że wróg miał zdecydowaną przewagę liczebną. Niestety, jak dotąd, było to pierwsze i ostatnie zwycięstwo Revana.

Jedi miał świadomość, że walki na Suurji nie mają właściwie żadnego znaczenia. Większość ocalałej ludności cywilnej i tak została już ewakuowana, a planeta przestała spełniać swoją rolniczą funkcję. Mandalorianie nie chcieli jej opuścić, bo uważali, że to niehonorowe, zaś Republika potrzebowała zwycięstwa, by pokazać swoim obywatelom, iż kontroluje sytuację. Revan był jednak pewny, że w końcu obydwie strony zrezygnują z walki, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, po to, by przegrupować się i nabrać sił przed kolejnym, nieuniknionym starciem. Była to wojna na wyniszczenie, bez żadnego sensu i celu. Ale póki Jedi miał swój oddział, nie zamierzał ustąpić mandaloriańskim rzeźnikom.

* * *

Wojna toczona przez Aleka była zdecydowanie spokojniejsza, ale chyba jeszcze bardziej frustrująca niż starcia na Suurji. Akademia na Taris była dziwacznym miejscem. Mistrzowie, którzy sprawowali nad nią pieczę sprawiali wrażenie znacznie bardziej hermetycznych, niż ci z Dantooine czy Coruscant i Alek kompletnie nie mógł znaleźć z nimi wspólnego języka. Padawani byli bardziej przystępni niż ich mentorzy, ale nie oznaczało to, że rycerz się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił.

\- Jeżeli sądzisz, że namówisz nas na udział w wojnie, to jesteś w błędzie. Możesz tu zostać tak długo, jak sobie życzysz, ale nie próbuj mieszać w głowach naszych uczniów - pewnego poranka takimi słowami powitał Aleka mistrz Lucien Draay.

 _Nie życzę sobie zostawać tu ani chwili dłużej,_ pomyślał Alek, _ale niestety nie mam nic lepszego do roboty._

Dni upływały mu na medytacji, spacerach po Górnym Taris oraz rozmowach z Shadem Jelavanem i Zaynem Carrickiem. Adepci przypominali trochę Alekowi jego samego i Revana, z tym że duet z Taris był znacznie mniej uzdolniony. _W końcu są tylko padawanami._

W końcu Alek zrozumiał, że niczego nie wskóra w Akademii; postanowił ją opuścić i dołączyć do Revana. Wprawdzie Rada nie wyraziła zgody na to, by wziął udział w walkach, ale uznał, iż woli potem zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami, niż marnotrawić czas. Pozostawała jedna kwestia, aczkolwiek dosyć problematyczna. Revan podrzucił go na Taris i odleciał „Iriazem", więc Jedi nie miał środka transportu. Zresztą nawet gdyby jakoś go zdobył, to nie mógł od tak polecieć nim w kierunku linii Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith, bo w nieoznakowanym statku mógłby zostać zestrzelony. Musiał znaleźć kogoś, kto go wprowadzi.

Okazja pojawiła się sama, gdy na Taris zjawił się oddział żołnierzy stacjonujących w kordonie chroniącym planetę. Alek słyszał, że walki na Suurji są wyjątkowo krwawe, więc wojska Republiki musiały uzupełnić zapasy i dostarczyć rannych do górnomiejskiego szpitala. Postanowił zagaić do jednego z oficerów w kantynie i spróbować namówić go do współpracy.

Wieczorem, gdy żołnierze byli już po służbie, Alek zjawił się w największym lokalu w Górnym Mieście i zaczął rozglądać się po salach. Szybko zlokalizował dowódcę w randze kapitana, który tasował karty przy stole do pazaaka, ale uznał, iż przeszkadzanie mu w grze nie będzie dobrym posunięciem. Zaraz wypatrzył jednak młodego porucznika, który siedział przy barze i właśnie kończył słynne tarizjańskie piwo.

\- Jeszcze raz to samo dla pana oficera. I kufel dla mnie - powiedział Alek do barmana i usiadł obok żołnierza.

\- My się znamy? - zapytał mężczyzna i badawczo spojrzał na wielkoluda, który zajął miejsce po jego lewej stronie.

\- Jeszcze nie. Nazywam się Alek Squinquargesimus, jestem Jedi - rycerz wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku żołnierza.

Lekko podchmielony wojak poderwał się na równe nogi.

\- Porucznik Carth Onasi, sir! - zasalutował.

Alek uśmiechnął się do niego i gestem pokazał by wrócił na swoje miejsce.

\- Nie musisz mi salutować, poruczniku. Nie mam żadnego stopnia - wyjaśnił.

\- Jedi należy się szacunek. Na Suurji walczy jeden z was, mówią o nim Rewanżysta. Widziałem go w akcji, wycinał Mandalorian w pień tymi waszymi mieczami. Jeden fioletowy, drugi zielony. Robi wrażenie - wyznał Onasi.

 _No proszę, dziękuję za przysługę, Revanie._

\- Pewnie przydałoby się wam więcej Jedi, prawda? - spytał Alek, niby od niechcenia.

\- Żebyś wiedział - porucznik potakująco pokiwał głową i wziął duży łyk piwa - Wasza Rada podobno nie chce się mieszać?

\- Nie chce. Ale nie wszyscy się z nią zgadzamy. Widzisz, jestem przyjacielem Rewanżysty. Prowadziłem w jego imieniu rozmowy na Taris, ale teraz nie mam już nic do roboty. Chciałbym się do was przyłączyć.

Onasi szeroko się uśmiechnął.

\- Poważnie? Wypijmy za to!

Mężczyźni stuknęli się kuflami i pociągnęli obfite hausty złocistego napoju.

\- Musiałbym zaciągnąć się do wojska, ale Rada mi na to nie pozwoli. Znasz kogoś, kto byłby w stanie to załatwić? - spytał Alek.

\- Pewnie! Widzisz tego gościa przy stole od pazaaka? To mój dowódca, kapitan Saul Karath. Świetny facet, dogadacie się bez problemu - zapewnił Onasi i wziął kolejny łyk piwa - Przyjdź tu jutro koło południa, wszystko będzie załatwione. Przed zmrokiem będziesz na linii Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith, bracie!

Alek uśmiechnął się i dokończył piwo. Pożegnał się z Onasim i opuścił kantynę. _Poszło łatwiej niż myślałem,_ stwierdził Jedi w duchu. _Ciekawe jak armia wyjaśni, że w jej szeregach pojawił się kolejny Jedi? Minister Delko będzie musiał się gęsto tłumaczyć przed Radą._

* * *

Alek stawił się w kantynie o umówionej porze. Zaczął rozglądać się za Carthem Onasim, ale nigdzie nie widział porucznika. Jedi przestraszył się, że żołnierz był bardziej pijany niż sądził i zapomniał o ich wczorajszej rozmowie, ale po chwili podszedł do niego chłopak w mundurze szeregowca i wręczył drobny pakunek.

\- Przesyłka od kapitana Karatha, sir. Proszę założyć identyfikator i iść za mną - powiedział młody mężczyzna.

Jedi otworzył pudełko i znalazł w nim kartę z numerem identyfikacyjnym i herbem Republiki. Przymocował ją sobie do szaty i ruszył za szeregowcem. Gdy mężczyźni znaleźli się przed wejściem do bazy wojskowej, żołnierz odpiął swoją kartę i przyłożył ją do czytnika zamontowanego na drzwiach. Na niewielkim ekranie wyświetliły się litery: „szeregowiec Deylon – tożsamość potwierdzona" i drzwi rozsunęły się przed chłopakiem.

Alek podszedł do czytnika i z lekkim niepokojem przystawił do niego swój identyfikator. Ekran zamigotał, a po chwili pojawił się na nim komunikat: „kapitan Malak – tożsamość potwierdzona". Rycerz delikatnie uniósł brwi, a następnie wszedł do bazy. Tuż przy wejściu czekał na niego kapitan Karath.

\- Witam mistrzu Jedi. Carth powiedział mi, że chcesz się do nas przyłączyć. Nie ukrywam, że przyda nam się pomoc kogoś takiego jak ty. Zapewne zauważyłeś, iż wystawiliśmy ci lewy identyfikator, ale uznałem, że wolę nie walczyć z Radą Jedi i przyjąć cię do oddziału incognito - żołnierz uśmiechnął się porozumiewawczo.

\- Rozumiem, jestem bardzo wdzięczny kapitanie Karath. Zapewniam, że nie zawiodę pańskich oczekiwań - zasalutował Jedi.

\- Doskonale. Proszę za mną, powoli zbieramy się do odlotu. Na pokładzie odpowiem na wszelkie pytania, nie ma sensu tracić czasu na Taris.

\- Tak jest, kapitanie Karath - rycerz stuknął butami i ruszył za Saulem.

\- Proszę nie być aż takim formalnym. W końcu jesteśmy równi stopniem, kapitanie Malak - przypomniał żołnierz.

Malak kiwnął głową i wraz z Karathem wszedł na pokład wahadłowca. Wkrótce dołączyli do nich Carth Onasi wraz z pozostałymi żołnierzami i wojska Republiki opuściły Taris.

* * *

Bitwa o Suurję zakończyła się zgodnie z przewidywaniami Revana. Mandalorianie i Republika okopały się na przeciwległych biegunach planety, zaprzestając jakichkolwiek działań. Starcie pozostało nierozstrzygnięte, a obie strony lizały rany i oczekiwały na nieunikniony dalszy ciąg morderczych walk.

Komandor Revan oraz kapitanowie Karath i Malak siedzieli w sypiącej się chałupinie, dumnie nazywanej Centrum Dowodzenia, próbując zaplanować przyszłe scenariusze. To oni mieli najwięcej do powiedzenia na Suurji, choć w powietrzu, na linii Jebble-Vanquo-Tarnith, niepodzielnie panował admirał Veltraa. Marynarka nie odegrała jednak na razie żadnej roli w walkach z klanami. Kordon ustawiony przez Republikę w dalszym ciągu blokował dostęp do Taris, zaś armada Mandalora Ostatecznego czekała przyczajona w okolicy planety Ordo, znajdującej się w połowie drogi pomiędzy Mandalorą a niewielkim światem zwanym Flashpoint, który sąsiadował z Vanquo. Kanclerz Cressa i minister Delko uważali, iż widok imponującej floty Republiki podziałał na Neo-Konkwistadorów deprymująco; politycy wierzyli, że wyparcie klanów z Suurji będzie dla nich upokarzającym ciosem, który może zakończyć wojnę nim ta na dobre się zaczęła. Dlatego dokładne przygotowanie kolejnych starć na planecie było niezwykle ważną sprawą.

\- Myślę, że czeka nas co najmniej kilka tygodni oddechu. Ponieśliśmy spore straty, ale Mandalorianie także. Nie możemy liczyć na duże posiłki, bo większość żołnierzy czeka w gotowości na pokładach okrętów blokujących Taris - stwierdził Saul Karath.

\- To poważny błąd - zauważył Revan - Jeżeli klany zaatakują i stracimy jeden z okrętów, razem z nim śmierć poniesie wielu żołnierzy, którzy mogliby pomóc w dalszych walkach. Nie lepiej zabunkrować ich na Taris i ościennych planetach?

Karath wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mogę się nie zgodzić. Próbowałem rozmawiać z admirałami Veltraą i Sommosem, ale nie chcieli mnie słuchać. Uważają, że dzięki skoszarowaniu piechoty na statkach, będą mogli szybko dokonać zrzutu, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, a poza tym zyskają przewagę w razie abordażu.

\- Abordażu? - zdziwił się Malak - O ile się orientuję, Mandalorianie wolą zestrzeliwać statki niż je przejmować.

Revan potwierdził słowa przyjaciela skinieniem głowy.

\- Nie ja na to wpadłem - Karath podniósł dłonie w obronnym geście - Admirałowie mają duże doświadczenie i ich pozycja w armii jest niepodważalna. Veltraa dowodzi tą misją na wyraźne polecenie Kanclerza.

\- Cressa wie, że Veltraa nie ma jaj, więc nie pociągnie za spust jako pierwszy - zaśmiał się Malak.

-Chyba wszyscy zgodzimy się, że poszłoby nam dużo sprawniej, gdybyśmy mieli dyspozycji przynajmniej jednego Jedi na pluton, prawda, Al… Malaku? - szybko poprawił się Revan.

\- Jeżeli proponujesz klonowanie, to obawiam się, że nie wchodzi ono w grę - zaśmiał się rosły Jedi.

Revan położył holoprojektor na stole znajdującym się w centrum pokoju i wyświetlił na nim mapę Galaktyki.

\- To nie będzie konieczne. Tuż obok jest Akademia na Taris. Na Coruscant nie mamy czego szukać, ale w podobnej odległości leży Dantooine. Powinniśmy poszukać ludzi gotowych wesprzeć naszą sprawę - oznajmił rycerz.

Malak podrapał się po swojej gęstej, czarnej czuprynie, a jego usta wykrzywił grymas.

\- Moje wysiłki na Taris spełzły na niczym. Nie sądzę, żeby kolejna wyprawa zmieniła cokolwiek w tej materii - zauważył.

\- Dlatego tym razem ja się tam udam. W tym czasie ty polecisz na Dantooine i spróbujesz zorganizować nam jakieś wsparcie - zaproponował Revan.

\- Ja zostanę na Suurji i wraz z Carthem Onasim zajmę się planowaniem kolejnych kroków. Przygotujemy dwa scenariusze: uwzględniający kilku Jedi więcej oraz taki, w których zostaniemy tylko z waszą dwójką - powiedział Karath.

\- Zatem ustalone. Ja lecę na Taris, Malak na Dantooine, Saul zostaje. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce spotkamy się w nieco szerszym gronie - Revan mrugnął do swoich towarzyszy i opuścił namiot. Chwilę później Malak ruszył jego śladem.

* * *

\- Nie zważajcie na słowa Rady Jedi. Republika upadnie, jeżeli nie zadziałamy natychmiast. Mandalorianie już zdążyli opanować kilka systemów. Z czasem będą coraz silniejsi. Stańcie u mojego boku. Użyjemy naszych mocy, by wspomóc Republikę w dobie kryzysu. Dołączcie do Revana i do mnie, a razem oddalimy widmo zagłady - Malak był zdziwiony z jaką łatwością przychodzi mu wygłoszenie tej przemowy.

Jeszcze kilka chwil temu nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć do grupy padawanów i młodszych rycerzy, która odpowiedziała na jego wezwanie i stawiła się na spotkaniu w jednej z komnat Akademii na Dantooine. Teraz brzmiał jak pewny siebie lider. Podobał się sobie w tej roli.

\- Rada stara się działać rozsądnie, ale zanim zdecyduje się włączyć do walki, może być już za późno. Musimy wkroczyć teraz, inaczej nikt nie zatrzyma Mandalorian - Malak spojrzał na catharskiego Jedi odzianego w żółto-białą tunikę - Słyszałem o tobie. Twój mistrz bardzo cię ceni; mówi, iż jesteś niezrównany w walce wręcz. Dołącz do nas.

Przypominający nieco kota padawan wpatrywał się w Malaka przez kilka minut, a następnie podszedł do niego i uścisnął mu dłoń. Wielkolud uśmiechnął się do niego i dobrodusznie poklepał go po plecach.

\- Rada wygląda na zadowoloną ze swojej roli. Skupia się na obserwowaniu i debatowaniu, podczas gdy całe systemy padają łupem klanów. Jeżeli nie wkroczymy do akcji, wkrótce nie będzie republikańskiej armii, którą przysięgaliśmy wspierać - kontynuował Malak - Planety stoją w ogniu, a mistrzowie Jedi prowadzą rozmowy za zamkniętymi drzwiami.

W komacie panowało coraz większe poruszenie. Rycerze i padawani zaczynali szeptać między sobą, a część z nich potakiwała po każdym zdaniu wygłoszonym przez Malaka.

\- Rada słynie ze swej mądrości, a jedynym działaniem jakie podejmuje jest brak działań! To może doprowadzić do większych spustoszeń, niż Ciemna Strona, przed którą nieustannie nas ostrzegają - Jedi mówił coraz głośniej i intensywnie gestykulował - Czas na decyzję. Walka z okrucieństwem Mandalorian albo śmierć Republiki!

Większość Jedi zebranych na sali zaczęła entuzjastycznie pokrzykiwać i klaskać. Malaka otoczył spory tłum zainteresowanych, gotowych od razu rzucić się w wir walki. Nie wszyscy byli jednak zadowoleni z jego słów.

\- Bracia i siostry Jedi, nie dajmy się ponieść emocjom. Trzeba zawierzyć Kodeksowi i ufać w mądrość Rady. Aleku, Malaku, czy jak tam się nazywasz; wysłuchałam cię i wiem, że twoje słowa kolidują z naszymi zasadami. Nakłaniasz nas do ataku, a Jedi używają swych zdolności do obrony - stwierdziła młoda padawanka.

\- Pytanie tylko kogo powinniśmy bronić: niewinnych czy samych siebie - odparowała Meetra Surik, która do tej pory siedziała cicho w ciemnym kącie. Teraz wzrok wszystkich zebranych skupił się na niej, a Malakowi zrobiło się głupio, że od razu jej nie spostrzegł.

\- Ja wychodzę. I każdy, kto wierzy w idee Zakonu zrobi to samo - oświadczyła urażona padawanka i opuściła salę. Za nią ruszyło kilku Jedi, ale większość została z Malakiem.

\- Bastila jest jeszcze młoda - rzekł catharczyk - Wojna ją przeraża i nie można jej za to winić. Może kiedyś do nas dołączy.

\- Możliwe - zgodził się Malak - Ale miejmy nadzieję, że nie zdąży zmienić zdania, bo wspólnymi siłami zakończymy tę wojnę nim się na dobre zacznie!

Kapitan zebrał kolejną porcję braw.

* * *

Revan i Karath byli pod dużym wrażeniem gdy Malak wysiadł z wahadłowca w asyście tuzina młodych Jedi. Każdy z adeptów Mocy był pełen entuzjazmu i odczuwał ekscytację na myśl o współpracy z obrastającym legendami Rewanżystą. Gdy wszyscy zostali sobie oficjalnie przedstawieni, a nowi rekruci otrzymali swoje przydziały, dowódcy spotkali się w swojej kwaterze, by omówić dalsze posunięcia.

\- Posiłki z Dantooine nieco ułatwią sprawę. Nawet jeśli większość z tych dzieciaków nigdy wcześniej nie walczyła, to obecność Jedi w szeregach powinna dobrze podziałać na morale - uznał Saul.

\- Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc. A jak poszło tobie na Taris? - zapytał Malak.

Revan pochmurniał i machnął ręką.

\- Daj spokój… Trafiłem na najgorszy możliwy okres, ale przynajmniej czegoś się dowiedziałem. Tol Cressa spotkał się z Radą Jedi i oznajmił, że nie życzy sobie torpedowania moich działań i dodał, że w przeciwieństwie do reszty Zakonu, cieszę się jego zaufaniem. Nie ukrywam, iż trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale nie mogę narzekać, zwłaszcza, że doprowadziło to do ciekawych przesunięć w Radzie.

\- To znaczy? - spytał zaintrygowany Malak.

\- Dorjander Kace wyleciał z Rady. Podobno grunt pod nogami palił się także Vrookowi, ale niestety upiekło mu się i ocalił skórę - poinformował Revan.

Malak gwizdnął.

\- Co się stało?

\- Wygarnęli Kanclerzowi co myślą o nim i jego decyzji o utworzeniu kordonu. Ich zdaniem niepotrzebnie sprowokował Mandalorian. Różnica pomiędzy nimi polega na tym, że Lamar zreflektował się i przeprosił, a Kace szedł w zaparte - wyjaśnił Revan.

\- Kto zastąpił mistrza Dorjandera? - zainteresował się Malak.

Revan westchnął.

\- No i tutaj dochodzimy do mojego wyjazdu na Taris. Nowym Radnym jest Lucien Draay, opiekun tamtejszej Akademii. Niestety, jego poglądy na wojnę są dosyć jasne, a do tego zrobił się z niego niesamowity ważniak; nie pozwolił mi nawet przekroczyć progu swojej małej szkółki. Nie miałem szansy pogadać ani z pozostałymi mistrzami, ani z padawanami - zakończył rycerz.

\- Rozumiem, że to oznacza, iż Zakon w dalszym ciągu nie będzie angażował się w walki? - upewnił się Karath.

Revan przytaknął.

\- Wobec tego musimy pracować z tym co mamy - ocenił kapitan - Walki na Suurji na pewno trochę potrwają, ale teraz powinno być łatwiej. Jedi pozwolą nam też na szybsze stawianie rannych na nogi.

\- Czy pod naszą nieobecność działo się coś godnego uwagi? - spytał Malak.

\- Klany powoli, ale systematycznie się przegrupowują. Jestem niemal pewny, że wkrótce znowu uderzą, a wtedy…

\- A wtedy będziemy gotowi - dokończył Malak i zmrużył oczy - Z większą liczbą Jedi na pewno damy radę ich zgnieść.

\- Nie wybiegałbym tak daleko w przyszłość - wtrącił Revan - Na razie nie wiemy jak nowi rekruci spiszą się w walce. Musimy ich trochę poobserwować. Każdy z nas weźmie jednego z nich pod swoje skrzydła. Przydadzą się nam adiutanci.

\- Nie lepiej byłoby rozdzielić ich pomiędzy plutony, którymi nie dowodzicie? Jeśli każdy z was weźmie sobie ordynansa, będziemy mieli do podziału tylko dziesięciu Jedi, zamiast dwunastu - zauważył Karath.

-Zgadzam się z Revanem. Dowodzone przez nas oddziały są największe, więc przyda się im większe wsparcie. Prawdę mówiąc myślałem już nad kandydaturami na te stanowiska - przyznał Malak.

\- Omów je z Saulem. Ja już wiem kto będzie moim adiutantem - oświadczył Revan i opuścił centrum dowodzenia, nim ktokolwiek zdołał wydusić z siebie choćby słowo.

Meetra siedziała przy ognisku i wpatrywała się w zachodzące słońce. Usłyszała obok siebie trzask gałęzi i poczuła, że ktoś zajmuje miejsce obok niej.

\- Widzę, że Malakowi udało się ciebie zwerbować.

Padawanka spojrzała na Revana. Ostatnio nie rozstali się w dobrej atmosferze, ale od tamtej pory minęło kilka miesięcy. Surik zaobserwowała spore zmiany w wyglądzie starszego Jedi. Na jego brodzie pojawił się gęsty zarost, włosy sięgały mu niemal do ramion, a pod oczodołami pojawiły się ledwie zauważalne pierwsze ślady zmarszczek. Jednak w oczach Revana tlił się żar, a jego głos... po prostu chciało się go słuchać i za nim podążać. To wszystko sprawiało, iż mężczyzna robił spore wrażenie, nawet jeżeli wydawał się trochę zapuszczony.

\- O co chodzi z tym „Malakiem"? Alek zmienił imię? - spytała Meetra, przerywając swoje rozmyślania.

\- Zakon sądzi, że Alek siedzi na Taris i pomaga uchodźcom. Nawet mistrzowie z tamtejszej akademii nie znają prawdy, bo kryją go stacjonujący tam żołnierze Republiki. Tutaj wszyscy nazywają go Malakiem. Przyzwyczaisz się, tak jak ja - zapewnił Revan.

Jedi siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić - Revan spuścił głowę - Wtedy, na Coruscant, byłem wściekły, że spędziłem kilka miesięcy w pałacach i ogrodach, zamiast na walce z klanami. Gdy zobaczyłem te okręty i zorientowałem się, że Zakon dalej nic nie robi… Coś we mnie pękło, a ty oberwałaś rykoszetem. To nie powinno się zdarzyć. Wybacz.

Revan przyglądał się Meetrze, która utkwiła w nim wzrok. Miał wrażenie, że od kilku lat się nie zmienia. Blond włosy sięgały do ramion padawanki, jej jasna cera promieniała, a w ciemnozielonych źrenicach kryły się wesołe ogniki. Jeżeli oczy były zwierciadłem duszy, to nikt nie mógł mieć wątpliwości, że Surik była na wskroś dobrą osobą.

\- Wcale się nie gniewam - uśmiechnęła się Meetra - Rozumiem co czułeś, dopiero teraz tak naprawdę to rozumiem. Co innego słyszeć o wojnie, a co innego… - kobieta posmutniała i rozejrzała się dookoła - Co innego zobaczyć ją na własne oczy.

\- Będzie znacznie gorzej - stwierdził Revan z goryczą w głosie - Kapitan Karath donosi, że Mandalorianie się przegrupowują.

\- Co to oznacza dla nas? - spytała Surik.

\- Ziemia spłynie krwią - wyszeptał komandor.

Padawanka chwyciła w rękę kawałek gleby i uważnie mu się przyjrzała. Przymknęła oczy i zacisnęła grudkę ziemi w dłoni. Po chwili wyrzuciła ją daleko przed siebie.

\- Zrobię wszystko, by temu zapobiec - stwierdziła stanowczo - Jak tylko pojawią się nowe rozkazy, będę gotowa.

Revan wstał.

\- Doskonale. Jutro rano nasz oddział rozpocznie wymarsz na południe. Zajmiemy fort nad jeziorem Sckay i stamtąd będziemy obserwować ruchy Mandalorian. Kolejne nasze działania będą zależeć od poczynań nieprzyjaciela. Wstajemy o świcie, daj znać reszcie grupy. Nazwiska i resztę instrukcji znajdziesz tutaj - rycerz podał dziewczynie cyfronotes - Odpowiadasz bezpośrednio przede mną. To na razie wszystko. Do roboty, poruczniku!

Revan oddalił się w kierunku centrum dowodzenia, zostawiając osłupiałą Meetrę z cyfronotesem w dłoniach.


End file.
